The Variasi Theory
by WolfKidBirdGirl
Summary: "Oh, Starscream. Changing species isn't the bane of your existence. There are a multitude of traits you possess that will put you on the list of those wishing to harm lost souls for nefarious reasons. So be wary, my Seeker, or else this terrible world will eat you alive."
1. Kecepatan

**This is set in the same universe as 'The Sterminio Principle' but not a sequel. Only a few incidents are mentioned in this one, as well as a surprise that I..._might_ put in the end. Anyway, I've always wanted to try my hand at _this_ particular type of story. **

**As always, read and review. **

**I do not own Transformers: Prime.**

* * *

For the thousandth time that day, Starscream contemplated over the absence of his t-cog, and then ripped a tree from its moorings out of sheer anger.

He was trudging through the dense forest, limbs slapping against his wings and snapping like straw. The locator in his hand felt heavy, though it probably had something to do with the fact that it was _old _– found in the back of the Harbinger, held in the grasp of the corpse of some unfortunate mech offlined during the crash. Starscream had painstakingly pried the rusty digits loose from the device, hoping that he didn't catch some rare, rust-laden disease.

He'd left the body there. No use in doing anything with it.

Long talons tapped languidly against the locator, red optics shifting down to stare briefly at the screen. The dim, green dots seemed small, just out of his field.

If he'd had his wings, he would have been able to fly to the exact location in seconds. But he didn't, and the idea, the hope that he would ever get them back was dwindling. Who could he go too for medical assistance if he were to ever recover such a fragment of himself? The Autobots? _Megatron_?

Nope. Never in a million years. He would do it himself, if he had too. Cut open his side and stick it right in there…

Starscream shook his head, gripping the locator tightly. What was he searching for, anywhere? Energon? He barely knew how the device worked, let alone what it would lead him too. This was just a test run. A leisurely walk from the confines of that wretched ship to test out a new toy.

And what a _lovely _walk it was.

Earth had always been disgusting and worthless to him, and the feeble plants beneath his feet and the thick trees around him proved his point. More than once he found his pedes squashing against a struggling animal or his wings dislodging creatures from their position on the overhanging branches. After a while, it seemed as if all the living wildlife had scampered away – for that, Starscream was grateful.

He sat down to rest, even though it was not needed. Holding the device upward, he studied the screen fuzzy with ancient symbols – as well as text not even_ Soundwave_, he presumed, could have interpreted – as well as several dials.

Already, Starscream's enquiring nature had gotten the better of him and he was flipping the switches, toying with the levers like a curious sparkling.

Then, he stopped.

The thing had vibrated. Starscream felt it travel up his arm and rattle his processors.

He dropped it and watched as it clattered onto the ground, sending up a plume of dust. Waving his hands, the Seeker dropped down and raised an optic ridge.

"_Odd_."

Of course fate deemed it that he be the one to find the device. Slowly, he picked it up and held it out in front of him, feeling it rattle once more.

Starscream stepped forward.

It shook again.

He stepped back.

Nothing.

"So _that's_ how it's done," Starscream tapped the tip of his finger against the screen, watching it crackle and the fuzz. He surged forward, keeping a firm grip on the device.

The vibrating did not increase, but it did not decrease either. He ran, stumbling over logs and dodging trees, branches caressing his armor. It was difficult, running with such a slender figure.

That was why he had _wings_.

Starscream screeched to a halt as the light of a nearby clearing shone through the densely packed trees. His foot caught under a fallen tree and sent it tumbling forward, and Starscream landing flat on his aft. He crawled forward, talons scraping the bark from trees as he used them as balance.

He could see the shining, glistening blue and pink armor of a femme he so openly loathed as well as a flash of familiar yellow.

The scout and his partner, Arcee. And of course, Starscream was in no shape to fight them both at the same time.

Curse Primus and his silly jokes. This whole situation was ridiculous and Starscream wasn't having any of it. However…

Once crucial shot would take them out. One of them, at least. But the Autobots' numbers were weak and the loss of yet another member of the group…that would _cripple _them.

So Starscream lay there in the shadows, watching.

He had no idea what the relic was when they pulled it out of the ground.

It looked like a metal rod red from its time buried under the thick clay. Arcee and Bumblebee both had to take turns pulling, heaving with all their strength. It finally slid out of the ground, leaving a massive – well, massive by human standards – hole in its wake. Starscream watched with disgust as the little blue femme held it up, optics narrowing in alarm as she studied it in the light. The yellow scout was off to the side speaking urgently into his comm, the clicks and beeps and whistles clearly audible from where Starscream was hiding, nestled behind a swarm of trees.

_Now's your chance, Starscream. Hit them…she's distracted and the Bee…well, the Bee is bleary._

Take it or leave it?

There wasn't much time. Arcee was talking to Bumblebee now, the relic slung over her shoulder. Starscream strained to hear what they were saying, but could catch snippets of the conversation. Heavy footsteps shook the ground. Starscream ignored them and spun around, pressing his back against the base of a tree, wings itching against rough bark.

It would be simple, he told himself. Turn around, aim, and watch as Arcee's head went…

"…I know, I know, Bee. Jack's just a little…shaken from what happened. Once his mom gets home, he'll be fine," a pause. "What are you doing?"

Starscream's spark leaped into his throat. The footsteps had stopped.

He turned.

"Ah!"

He was the one shouting. Bumblebee was there, staring like some kind of tourist.

Starscream sent a missile flying to the side, all sense of direction lost. Bumblebee dove and it tore through a gap in the trees, and then exploded somewhere out of sight – though the surge of heat and the shockwave the snapped nearby branches like matchsticks could clearly be felt from Starscream's position.

Bumblebee squealed in protest.

"Starscream!"

The Seeker ran. Threw himself forward with as much vigor as he could muster, the device abandoned beside the tree. Tumbling, stumbling blind through the forest, he could hear the light footsteps behind him.

He shot a glance back and saw Arcee perusing, the relic in her hand, twirling it in a motion that reminded him of Knockout whenever he wielded that blasted energon prod of his. However, this weapon was foreign, unknown, and could probably do a lot more damage.

Starscream spun, pedes digging deep ridges in the dirt. He fired off another shot that sent Arcee rolling, tossing the relic away from the blast and into the hands of Bumblebee, who had entered the chase unseen.

The femme landed hard on her back. She growled and then rolled over, mud painting her blue armor a murky brown.

"Throw it, Bee!"

"_No_," Starscream cried. "Don't throw it!"

When he shot another glance back he saw the scout sliding to a halt, winding up his arms. He was less than a hundred feet away though the confidence brimming in his blue optics frightened Starscream to the core. He could, and _was_ going to send it flying like a spear.

Three seconds to react.

Two.

One.

Game over, but he still used the last of his energy in a burst of speed.

Starscream dove forward but it was already too late. There was a blinding flash, a horrendous shriek from either Bumblebee or Arcee, and the metal rod was screaming – actually _screaming _– through the air, like a bullet.

It struck Starscream in the back, right between his wings. Agony exploded through his body, along with a torrent of emotions; fear, loathing, envy, pride. Memories from long ago sped across his optics and he squeezed them shut, feeling his legs fly out from under him and his arms reach out to grasp nothing but air.

The impact knocked the wind out of him. Mud splashed in front of his face and his legs were all askew. A flailing limb accidentally dislodged a small tree from the ground, sending it crashing through the foliage and out of sight.

Silence.

The agony did not cease, and neither did the pounding, horrifying realization that something was wrong.

Something different. Something…unfamiliar.

Long, bony fingers clutched at the dirt. The rod was lying off to the side, a massive, smoking…

Wait, _massive_?

Had he become _daft_?

Starscream rolled over, mud coating his legs and back. He held his hand up in front of him. It wasn't…_metal_. It was the color of wheat and small and fleshy.

_Oh, Scrap._


	2. Ditemukan

Three days he wandered around in the forest.

Three days as a stumbling, bumbling, _squishy_ human. Three days of tripping over branches and scrambling over logs and…and…cowering under a tree when it started to rain.

Starscream hated his life.

Hated it so, so much.

What had he done to deserve this? What had he done at all? This was a cruel, Primus-forsaken joke!

And then there was the relic. He had managed to scramble out of sight before the Autobots had returned to consciousness, and he had watched as they'd opened a groundbridge and promptly taken the long rod. His only hope of reverting back. His only hope of salvation, gone, in the clutches of the wretched Autobots.

It wasn't fair.

Starscream pressed his bare back flat against the tree, the bark digging into his skin – skin that felt itchy and raw and_ alien_ – trying to monitor his breathing. Yeah. That was a new sensation, too, along with the rumbling pain in his stomach. He needed energon, or whatever the humans consumed.

Yeah. That sounded good right now. He'd lost his wings, had acquired unwanted humanity. He deserved some type of…relief.

Limbs aching and unfamiliar, Starscream struggled to his feet, using the tree as balance. These new legs were foreign as well, slender, but not as slender as his previous form. Several hours before he had angrily pulled at the soft material upon his head, only to find clumps of silver streaked hair emerge from his closed fingers. He didn't have any sort of mirror, but he had no doubt his human appearance vaguely mimicked that of his Cybertronian form.

That meant anyone, Decepticon or Autobot, would have a slight chance of recognizing him if he were to ever cross their path…

Of course it had to be like this.

Fate hated him. The Allspark must be punishing him for all the crimes he'd committed over the years. But to what extent? He didn't deserve any of this.

The thought brought him back to the relic: the metal rod. He was sure, now that he contemplated over its image, that the carved Cybertronian text on the side had looked familiar.

So familiar.

But his watery, weak human brain could barely come up with the words.

It started to rain again.

Massive drops that chilled him to the core, water soaking his bare skin. By this point, his bare feet were cut raw and bloody, as were his hands as they scrambled for purchase against slippery, sharp rocks and limbs. The crimson liquid was a startling contrast against the pale hue of his skin; above all that, it hurt. A raw, aching feeling that escalated to a throb as the mud splashed across the open wounds.

Finally, he slouched down beneath a tree, legs pulled up against him. His white hair stuck to his skin and his eyes raked over the forest, trying to pinpoint each individual drop of rain as it feel from the sky – a difficult task, for his had lost the use of enhanced vision as well – and count each roaring thunderclap. He had heard once that sitting under a tree during a storm was stupid, dangerous, but at this point, he could have cared less.

Dying would have been a better choice. Yeah. The relic should have just killed him instead.

Fair play, considering all he had done in the past.

Absently, Starscream's head dropped to the side, resting against the rough tree bark. It scratched his skin but he didn't care, for sleep was overtaking him, shutting out the torrent of rain and the crack of thunder until it was a dim, vibrating lull against his subconscious.

He slept.

He didn't know how long it lasted. A few hours, maybe? It was the sound that awoke him; trampling feet, barking voices – human voices – the most noticeable being the obvious male tone that sounded strong and commanding, as well as familiar.

_Oh, how he hated fate._

"This scanner isn't picking up _anything_, Eva. Are you_ sure_ it's programmed correctly?"

Silence. Then, an equally irritated, feminine voice responded with, "Yes, it's programmed correctly, and yes, it's picking up a signal. You're getting old, dad, get your eyes checked. See that blinking light right there? No, _there_, right _there_…"

Starscream dared peek around the tree, legs hugged painfully tight to his chest.

He knew the human, flashes of the scarred face and dark eyes slamming into Starscream full force as he recognized the human – the dangerous human – and his group of at least a dozen or so green-clad men. The only faces exposed to the soft patter of rain were the tall, burly human and a girl who looked half his size, features sharp. The two were noticeably related.

There was a twang in Starscream's chest and he glanced down at his bare chest, touching a hand lightly to his spark – no, his heart – and feeling the erratic beat so different from the elongated thrum of a Cybertronian spark. He gulped, feeling his palms become slick with perspiration and his skin blaze red.

_Nerves? Anxiety? Is this how humans express such emotions – with corporeal portends that could easily be avoided…. _Starscream found himself shaking his head, turning once more. At the sight of the male human, he cringed.

This was the same man who had stolen his ability to fly, the one who had gotten him into this unfortunate, awkward, embarrassing predicament in the first place.

Starscream felt enraged.

Maddened.

But attacking was a stupid thought; a stupid plan to carry out. The man – Silas – and his followers had machine guns. Starscream had his fist, and a few rocks buried in a mud, as well as his wits. The fight would end quickly, with Starscream either dead or dying and Silas walking off like some triumphant, pompous fragger.

"This sure is fun," the girl suddenly drawled. Her father was pacing, staring down at the device in his hand while listening to his daughter with mild interest. "I thought that 'bring your daughter to work day' was supposed to be more…exciting."

"I didn't ask you to come along. You insisted. I can have my men take you home, if you'd like, and you can sit in your room and wallow in resentment for the rest of the day," Silas waved a hand. "Your choice."

"Whatever. I just _wanted _to see some robots," the girl yawned, stretching.

"Well, this isn't exactly an amusement park. If one jumps out, you duck and run–"

"Or fight."

" – And certainly _do not_ fight. Leave that to the_ professionals_. Do you understand, Eva?"

Starscream watched in silence as the girl brushed a strand of red hair out of her face, organic optics alive and vibrant. She smirked, but her father did not seem to notice, and then shuffled away.

They disappeared and Starscream was left alone, cold, shivering, limbs beginning to ache. He'd stayed in the same position for a remained of the day, even as night began to fall and an icy chill crept across the grass. It was almost too much for him to bear – the sensations, the feel of cold water splashing against his tender cream-colored skin, a few night dwelling insects leaping and crawling across his toes. His hair felt damp, dirty, and his eyes were surely bloodshot by this point, for he had yet to fall asleep….

He could hear scuffling, off in the night. Those M.E.C.H fools still had yet to leave the forest, and he could hear the occasional chatter as it drifted from their camp. Starscream was still keeping to the shadows, not wanting to move a muscle.

But, as always, nature got the better of him.

Starscream unfolded his scrunched legs and extended them, heaving a sigh of relief as the muscles stretched taut. The cold had numbed the soles of his feet and frozen a thin layer of mud, blood, and grass to the delicate membrane. He couldn't move them. Not even his toes.

Human anatomy, in general, had never interested the Seeker. It was Knockout's obsession with the wild side of human culture that had drawn him in – their beliefs, their style, their…_fleshiness _had astounded him the most. The similarities between Cybertronians and humans were daunting, probably because it gave the Autobots a good reason to associate themselves with such scrawny, insipid creatures.

But despite his dismissive nature towards those lower than himself, Starscream knew that when any creature couldn't feel their own limbs, something_ wasn't_ right.

Sweat trickling down his chest, Starscream reached out and touched the five tiny bags of flesh hanging off his poor excuse for a pede. His eyes traveled upward to the glow of the campfire reflecting off the puddles of water before him. They were a hundred meters away, but even then, he could practically _feel_ the warmth…

He slowly inched to his feet, hissing in pain, shoulder brushing an overhanging limb. He did his best to avoid making a splash in the small pools of rainwater, and was almost past a small groove of trees when he heard it.

A click.

Something pressed against the back of his head. Considering his experience, it was no surprise he was able to identify the object as the muzzle of a gun.

A female voice sliced through Starscream's fear like an arrow.

_"Freeze, man. Or die."_


	3. Aliansi

"So you just found him….in the woods?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Just standing there?"

"Uh-huh. Like a deer in the headlights," the girl nudged Starscream in the ribs, and he hissed, pulling the blanket around tighter. The girl had escorted him formally back to M.E.C.H's temporary settlement – much to Starscream's chagrin – and now he stood before the bane himself, shaking like a leaf.

In the dim glow of the flickering fire, Silas looked as if he were about to explode – his face was red and his fist were clenched, dark eyes trained on Starscream like a lion watching its prey. He sat on a short stump of a log, two green-clad men beside him, weapons ready, faces hidden behind thin masks. His daughter flanked Starscream, shoulder barely touching his, her hands shoved into the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"And this man had no clothes…"

"None."

Starscream suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was standing before the leader of M.E.C.H in nothing but a blanket. Absently, he shrunk back, embarrassed.

Wait.

What was there to be embarrassed about? Humans were so subconscious of their bodies anyway. He straightened up, not wanting to be bothered by such a trivial matter. However, the flush in his cheeks did not disappear.

_Fragging humans._

"Does he have a name?" Silas tilted his head to the side, expression blank. He pressed his lips together and then peered up at his daughter for an explanation. The girl shrugged and looked to Starscream.

"What's your name?" she snapped.

"St –" Starscream caught himself, glancing frantically back and forth before clearing his throat and saying, "Stan. Stan. Yeah. That's my name. Stan."

In that single moment, Starscream really, really hoped that humans were as stupid as they looked.

He was wrong.

"Take him into custody," Silas barked. "Restrain him. We'll continue our hunt in the morning – for now, I want this man briefed and guarded."

The two faceless men lunged. The girl scrambled away, towards her father, who gripped her shoulder with an iron-hard hand. Starscream felt a flash of anger, not because of Silas' onrushing cronies, but because the gesture the man had executed was so _spiteful_. He yanked his daughter back, away from Starscream's struggling form. He said something to his daughter that Starscream could not make out, however the girl's paling face told him all he needed to know.

The human girl was in _trouble_.

"_Wait_," he gasped, wrenching his arm out of the grip of the soldiers. Trying to keep his voice steady, he said, "You said _hunt_, correct? You're hunting something? Looking for something of alien origin? I know – I know where it could be! I've seen it! I–"

The girl, who stood firmly planted behind Silas, was shaking her head and making a gesture with her hand, running a finger in a slicing motion back and forth across her throat.

_Frag. That's what happens when you open your mouth, Starscream!_

Silas rounded on him, raising a hand. The two men backed off. Stepping close to Starscream, he said, "What do you know? Who_ are_ you?"

The girl gave a small sigh.

"I…"

Silas blinked. Squinted, as if he were trying to see something far, far away. Then, he blinked again, rapidly this time as he came to the realization.

"I know you."

"And I know you," Starscream murmured. "Unfortunately, since we've crossed paths before."

"_Starscream_. Air commander Starscream," Silas snorted and shook his head, glancing back at the girl. "A miracle it was my daughter that found you, and not I. You'd have been shot dead in a second."

"You've had some time to think, I see," Starscream replied mildly.

"Not particularly. However, considering your…_predicament_," Silas was stifling a laugh, "You are no more of a threat against us."

"How about _with_ you?"

"Even though we've stolen your ability to fly?"

"Trust me," Starscream barked. "I've had more stolen from me than my T-Cog, as you can see," he gestured with one hand to his spindly, fleshy body. "T-Cog's can be replaced with the proper equipment. My Cybertronian heritage, however, if precious to me. I'm open to any sort of support–"

"Do you believe us to be God, Starscream?" Silas sneered.

"_Primus_," the Seeker corrected, raising a slender finger. "And no, I do not. I just want my body back, and nothing more. Your scientist and capable of such feats, I hope?"

Silas sighed, rubbing his temple. "We had a fiasco just last month with one of our top scientist. He got…pushed off the deep end, if you will."

Starscream quirked an eyebrow, wrapping the blanket tighter around his body. "Fiasco?_ Pah_. I deal with such ordeals every day. I doubt a single human could cause _that_ much trouble."

"Oh, you have _no _idea," Silas muttered. Then, he raised his voice. "You know, I am tempted to kill you right here and now."

"Dad–" the girl exclaimed.

"Hush, Eva," the older man steeled himself, speaking slowly. "But I promised my daughter that tonight, M.E.C.H would execute a clean exploration. She's a tender-hearted creature and doesn't take to kindly to…_senseless slaughter_."

Starscream gave a sigh of relief.

"I will allow you to live, for the time, but only if you provide M.E.C.H with enough information to continue our search. We are salvaging parts yet again – something you know all too much about."

Starscream's head bobbed up and down, as if on cue, his eyes wide. He watched as Silas kicked a piece of wood back into the fire, embers spraying upward, like water from a garden hose. He gestured for his daughter, and she stepped forward.

"Get him settled. _Watch_ him. Make sure he doesn't do anything _stupid_," Silas paused for a moment, and then said, "And _you_ don't do anything stupid, either."

"Yes, Dad."

"Good. I'm taking first watch."

Starscream opened his mouth to exclaim, but closed it. Unfortunately, Silas noticed his attempt at speech and raised his eyebrows, goading him on.

"What…what about restoring me to my Cybertronian form? You will work on that, right? I am offering you my service…I _deserve_ some sort of compensation!"

Silas smirked, turning away. As he pushed through the brush Starscream heard him call, "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Starscream. You still have yet to get on my good side."

* * *

"I'm sorry dad is an ass. You don't have to tell me."

Starscream had his face buried in a cup of water, sipping the liquid slowly, trying to hide his expression of discomfort as his leg twitched beneath the fabric of the green uniform he was wearing. The girl – Eva – sat down beside him, leaning against the base of the tree trunk, legs extended out in front of her. M.E.C.H soldiers rushed past, tromping through the forest, swift and silent, as if they'd practiced taking small steps so not to alert anyone, or anything. Starscream could hear the whirr of machinery far off, but he didn't attempt to look into it.

"Yes. I'm aware of that."

"_So_," Eva scooted closer. "How did it happen? Your transformation, I mean? Were you really an alien?"

Starscream pressed his back against the bark, adjusting his posture. "Yes, I was. The Decepticon Air Commander, second in command to Megatron himself."

Eva stared, silent. Then, she said, "What…happened? Did your balls drop off or something?"

Starscream shuddered, closing his eyes. Humans…they were one of the many things he hated about this planet. So nosey. So _stupid_. He replied with, "No. I deserted."

"Ah. So you're a rebel."

"_No_. I simply decided that the Decepticon cause was something I could not affiliate myself with, no matter the cost. Megatron's constant demands and punishments drove me over the edge. You have no idea, girl, what it's like constantly being blamed and beaten and…never allowed a chance at success."

"Trust me, honey. I understand fine."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Spare me the details. Your sob story is something I am not in the mood for. Not tonight, at least," his closed his eyes. "I've lost everything so quickly…"

"You can still get it back."

"In what time? In what _space_? Your father – that blasted _Silas_ – he's on edge. You're the only thing standing between me and the muzzle of a human gun, which, in this body, can and _will _obliterate me!"

"Not unless you run."

"Oh,_ please_."

"Not unless you go somewhere safe," Eva lowered her voice, eyes darting back and forth. "Look, _Stan_. Stan…Sullivan. Yeah. Stan Sullivan. There's a whole_ world_ out there. I think…I think you've been confined in the Decepticon ranks for such a long time that you've become oblivious to the fact that past this forest, past this ocean, there's _more_."

"How do you know?"

"I've been on the move my whole life," she said sadly. "My dad worked. Constantly. And I got dragged into the middle of it. I know what he does and I _hate_ it. I want to get out just as much as you do."

Starscream ran his gaze over the girl, taking in her sharp, angular features and dark hair. She had her father's eyes, he realized. It was startling – if not a bit frightening.

"How much time do we have?"

"What do you mean?"

"Until he loses his patience," Starscream replied. "Until your father slits my throat in the middle of the night!"

Eva thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "When you are of no use to him. But he's using you, Starscream. He has to have a little faith in you, or else you're dead weight to us all. You're supposed to be leading him, but you know what? I say lead him in circles."

"A wise plan, but there's a catch."

"Really?"

"Just the thought of staying in this forest unnerves me. We're miles away from the last relic sight…" he trailed off when Eva shot him a confused look. Making a noise of disgust in the back of his throat, he said, "Decepticon's and Autobots alike will be milling around that area. Our best course of action would be to find shelter and make our escape then."

"_Good_," Eva snarled, and Starscream stared at her, alarmed. The human's face had transformed into a mask of seething rage. "I can give my dad his Christmas present _early_. A three-way fight between Autobots, Decepticon's, and M.E.C.H?" she tapped her chin, thinking for a moment. "Actually…"

Starscream caught onto her thought and beamed. The human was smarted than he'd given her credit for. "Yes, yes. A perfect cover for an escape. During the chaos, we can slip away."

They laughed, and then caught themselves. Eva stared at him for a moment, expression unreadable, before groaning and standing up. Stretching, she winked at Starscream and said, "I'm going to go find us both something to eat. Don't think about going anywhere. We have this entire forest surrounded. I don't want you to wind up with a bullet in your head."

"I agree."

Eva smiled. Then she was gone, bounding towards the center of the camp, approaching Silas with ease. The M.E.C.H leader paid her no mind and instead went back to his work.

_Just like every good father should._

Starscream shook his head, closed his eyes, and tried to drift off, using the soft sounds of the forest as a remedy for his dark, disturbed thoughts.


	4. Melompat

"Wake up, Starscream."

The former Cybertronian snorted, sitting upright and nearly slamming his forehead into Eva's. The female leaned over him like a vulture ready to feast, long strands of hair tickling Starscream's face. Growling, he brushed them away and rolled over, tossing away the cheap blanket.

His skin felt cold. So, so cold. A warm mist hung around the trees, seeping through his clothes and pressing against his flesh, unwelcome. Shivering, not used to such a feeling, he gripped the blanket and was ready to pull it over his body once more.

"No," Eva whispered. "Quiet."

Starscream froze.

"What," he said in the same hushed tone, looking around. Exasperated, he said, "It's barely morning, girl. What are you doing, waking me up from recharge? I –"

"Hush!"

The threat was so firm, so laced with dread that Starscream had to be quiet. Eva held a finger against his lips, dark eyes scanning the forest and that was when Starscream_ felt _it. It was like a small leap in his organic spark, along with the slow realization. Something was coming. Something…_ familiar_.

"Get down," he hissed, yanking the blanket over Eva's huddled form. "Pretend to be in recharge – now! Quickly, girl!"

Immediately, Eva pressed herself against Starscream's lanky form. The closeness did not bother him; no, he was more focused on the shadow that swept across the entire camp. Making it so one eye could peer out from under the thin piece of green cloth, he leaned against a fallen branch, Eva's head tucked under his chin, and watched in absolute horror as the long, lean Decepticon shape emerged from the trees.

Silent.

So, so silent. And Starscream knew how.

Soundwave.

The mechs head twisted on command, surveying the camp before him and the scatter of human bodies that lay in recharge across the wet grass. Starscream felt Eva tense up beneath him when Soundwave took a step forward, narrowly avoiding and small branch, pedes sinking into the dirt and barely making a sound.

_Wake up_, Starscream urged the dozing M.E.C.H soldier. _Wake up. Give me a distraction so Eva and I can…_

Eva and him?

He was seriously considering taking the girl with him. She was a purebred human, he was not. She knew the ways of humanity, was just a bit likeable, and certainly nothing like her ludicrous, deranged father. It was a perfect match. Yin and Yang. They would…_complete_ each other.

Yeah…that sounded just right…

"Get him away," Eva hissed, breathing against Starscream's neck. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pulled into a tight line. "Get _it _away."

"Your father has it all under control," Starscream replied shakily.

Soundwave's footsteps were unnaturally soft for a creature of his size and shape. None of the humans stirred when he gently lifted his foot, stepping over a fallen log. Close, so close that his shadow fell across the still forms of Eva and Starscream.

Eva gave a low whimper, and Starscream held her closer.

Soundwave turned away, visor expressionless.

Starscream's grimy, gloved fingers dug into the dirt beside Eva's head, and then made their way under the log the two humans were pressed against. He came up with the jackpot, suddenly – a rock the size of his fist. Gulping, Starscream glanced down at Eva.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Saving us all," Starscream replied. Ignoring Eva's wordless pleas, he sat up, facing Soundwave's turned back. Then, with a mighty heave, he flung the stone into the air.

It spiraled in an arc before hitting it's intended target – a nameless M.E.C.H soldier dozing against a tree.

He jolted awake.

"Get ready," Starscream hissed, taking note of Eva's bewildered, if not angry expression. She tensed up beneath him, wriggling out of his grip just as the first scream echoed around the forest.

"Alien!"

The sound of gunfire was enough to wake a deaf man. Soundwave whipped around, lightning fast, visor zooming in on Starscream and Eva's form. Despite his hidden face, Starscream had no doubt that Soundwave was sizing them both up, faint recognition shooting through his processors as he snapped pictures. It would go back to Megatron, the pictures, and Starscream would be identified.

Then, the hunting would begin.

"Move," he snarled at Eva. The girl was watching with horrific fascination as her father struggled to get his men under control – he was in the fray, ducking behind a tree and barking orders.

Soundwave crushed a human beneath his pedes before his chest plates were pried apart from the inside and those tentacles – those awful tentacles – shot out and slithered across the ground like snakes.

Eva and Starscream both dove over the fallen log at the last moment, the tentacles embedding themselves in the rotten wood, crushing past the bark and emerging out the other end, snapping at Eva's exposed ankle. The girl shrieked, and Starscream dragged her to momentary safety.

Soundwave broke into a run. Red-streaked bullets bounced off his armor and he shrugged them away.

"This way," Starscream bellowed, backtracking, pulling Eva with him. They darted down a sliding, dirt slope before smashing into solid ground, running, Starscream lanky and awkward, Eva strong and determined, through the forest.

Several moments later, there was a crash. Soundwave was sliding down the slope like a professional, pedes dislodging dirt and logs and leaves. One tentacle shot out like a bullet, streaking through the air and clasping towards Starscream.

He twisted his body and the tentacle shot past him, ruffling his clothes and clinging to empty air. An enraged Eva was suddenly there, beating at it with a rock to the point that the tiny claws were bent and the taut, ropelike material sparking like a cut cord.

She dropped the rock and followed Starscream, who had already made a break towards a narrow path.

In the distance, a train horn sounded.

"No, Starscream," he heard Eva yell. "To the left, _to the left_!"

Starscream faltered.

A second later, he obeyed, skidding to a halt, unfamiliar muscles aching. The split-second action was enough for him but too much for Soundwave, and the large mech lost his footing and went sliding through the trees, narrowly avoiding Starscream's bounding body. Soundwave righted himself, long fingers digging into dirt and using rotten, winding vines as handholds.

His chest plates hissed and two more tentacles emerged, writhing like they had minds of their own.

"Starscream!" Eva's body was a small silhouette ahead. Light shone through a tiny crack, outlining another moving shape.

Starscream grunted, righting himself, silver hair shimmering in the sunlight. Using the last of his strength, he burst into a sprint, hearing the sound of questing tentacles and a bounding Cybertronian behind him.

He burst into the clearing. It took him a split second to realize that the moving object was a vehicle– a moving transportation system that a human liked to label as a train.

It wasn't going fast. But Eva was on it, sitting in one of the open cars and extending an arm for him to grab, screaming, opposite hand pointing at something Starscream could not see.

He leaped. Made it onto the train, but something had him! A hand, another hand, a tentacle, wrapping around his leg.

Once again, Eva was there. This time she held a long, steel, two-by-four, something she'd grabbed from the train car's confines. She beat at the tentacle until it was raw, leaking energon, forced to retreat into Soundwave's chest plates.

The mech stood in the forest, barely hidden behind a cluster of trees.

He was watching.

Unmoving. Silent.

The train picked up pace and his form disappeared as Eva slid the doors shut, leaving them cracked as to prove a bit of light.

Silence.

Then, Eva reached across and slapped Starscream across the face.

"By the Allspark!" Starscream cried shrilly, holding his reddened face. Crawling away from the sullen girl, he said, "What was that for?"

"For turning six seconds after I told you to turn," she barked. "God, men. You never listen," she flopped onto her back, the car rattling around her. Her face was flushed pink, hair wild atop her head. Pink, full lips pulled into a grimace when Starscream came to lie beside her.

"I did what I had to do," he replied softly. "_Besides_, this _wouldn't _have happened without _me_. Call it a forte, but I have a certain _knack_ for escaping."

"Yeah, well, beating the snot out of some…creature is my _forte_," Eva poked him in the nose, giggling. "Now, tell me, which one was that?"

"Soundwave."

"Soundwave, huh?" Eva frowned. "Ah, yes, he…he was involved with Howard Darby just a few weeks ago," she shook her head. "What a riot that was. He seems like a pretty cool con,' you know, disregarding–"

"His willingness to offline you?" Starscream interrupted. He sat up, suddenly, the sounds of whirring machinery and screeching metal wheels causing his head to pound. At the same time, there was an unnatural ache in his stomach – energon would cure it, his mind said, but in his heart he thought otherwise.

What exactly did humans consume to stay alive?

"Starscream?"

"Oh, yes, I…" Starscream ran fingers through his silver hair. "I seemed to have forgotten what it was exactly that I was going to say…it escaped me, Eva," his expression hardened. "This flimsy human brain doesn't store information like I'm used to."

"I know."

Starscream raised an eyebrow. "You agree?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't contemplate over a human's psychological dependability, but when it comes down to it…" she trailed off, eyelids fluttering. "Look, look, my dad has been obsessed with your species and since he discovered the _rumors_ that you guys existed. I mean, don't get me wrong, humans are smart and all but…"

"But? But _what_? Come on, femme!"

"You just have to understand that humans are used to being the top dog of this planet. Five years ago, I thought that we were the species that ruled the galaxy. The strongest. The most intelligent. Then _you _came along," her lips twisted into an ugly scowl. "Needless to say, we're at the bottom of the proverbial food chain now, despite the fact that most of the world doesn't even know it."

"Does it _bother_ you? My species intelligence?"

"Yes."

"Do_ I_ frighten you?"

"No."

Starscream reared back. Snorted, and then began to tap his fingers against the floor. The train was moving steadily now, and several cars ahead, the conductor blared the horn. Starscream said softly, "I didn't think so. I can see fear, girl. I know fear. To some, I _am_ fear."

"You don't seem too proud of that."

"Should I be? In a human perspective, is fear a good thing?" Starscream leaned forward. "Fear compelled you to run from Soundwave."

"No, you compelled me to run from Soundwave," Eva smirked. "If I had stayed, you would have been captured. If not captured, then left to wonder the Earth on your own. I couldn't do that too a poor, lost soul such as yourself. I'm cruel, Starscream, but not _that _cruel."

Starscream nodded. A second later, his stomach rumbled, and Eva tilted her head to the side in silent acknowledgment.

"Food," she said, clapping her hands together. "Right. Food. Well, as you can see, I'm not hosting a five-star buffet so…"

"_So_…" Starscream urged her on, one hand clasping his gaunt belly.

"This train has to stop somewhere," Eva pursed her lips. "If not, we'll take the alternative."

"Which is?"

"Ditch and bitch. Ditch first, bitch about it later," Eva grinned toothily, and for a moment, Starscream was reminded of himself as a young sparkling. "And remember, don't forget to scream when you jump."


	5. Metrik

Sneaking from the train was much easier than Eva and Starscream had imagined. Sliding open the door, leaping down just as the train was pulling to a slow stop was only half the task; the rest consisted of sneaking, ducking, and dashing through various yards and towers crawling with…well…

Humans.

Starscream surveyed the area as he and Eva ran through a small patch of forest and out onto a dirt road, hoods pulled over their heads. Eva had lent Starscream her sweatshirt – he was surprised that it even fit him but, as Eva had stated earlier, he was "thin as a rail." It was an attempt to hide a portion of the green M.E.C.H uniform he wore, make it look far less suspicious to any oblivious bystanders.

Not that there was anybody passing by, really. The winding dirt road was empty; at the sight of any headlights, Eva would pull Starscream into the woods, shove him behind a tree, and hunker down beside him as the car passed. It only happened once or twice, and Eva had even made a statement considering the alternative – catching a ride, maybe? Holding up a thumb and waving down a car like some lost, homeless drunk?

Whatever. Like pit Starscream was going to step into one of them infernal, rickety-clickety human vehicles.

However, as the sun began to rise, Starscream began to think twice.

His midsection was making weird noises. Again. And again, Eva heard it, again she said the same thing. "We'll get something to eat. Jasper is just above this hill."

Despite Starscream's annoyance, she turned out to be right. They neared the end of the road that spilled out onto a freeway, and there was Jasper, all glittery and noisy. Grimacing, Starscream followed an eager Eva as she slipped onto the trial lining the road, walking briskly towards the town.

"Food," she said again, rubbing her eyes. "Food, food, food….right, right! There are plenty of restaurants in Jasper."

Her terminology was something Starscream wasn't particularly familiar with. But as long as it had to do with energy consumption, he didn't care.

"It's not like we have any currency," Eva snorted, waving a dismissive hand. Looking back over her shoulder, she said, "Hey, alien-boy, you got any money on you?"

Starscream spread his arms wide, eyebrows dipped. "_Really_?" he growled.

"No harm asking. What, you Cybertronians don't carry around magic beans and whatnot?"

"You're trying my patience, human."

"Do you, like, worship Eywa…you know…like those blue people from _Avatar_?"

Starscream made a noise of discomfort.

"Sorry, sorry," Eva turned, walking backwards, raising a hand. "I'm just curious. It's not every day that I get to talk to a former alien."

"It's not every day that I get to talk to a human – usually, I step on them," Starscream rolled his eyes. "But in this particular case, attempting to do such a thing would render…_insignificant _results."

"Hm."

"Why the 'hm,'?" Starscream's shoulders tensed, and his thin lips pressed into a line.

"I don't know," Eva shrugged. "Just a filler word, I guess. I talk when I don't know what to say. You talk to hear yourself talk; it's an even match," she chuckled and turned away, heading towards the town. Easing back, Starscream followed her down a steep, narrow slope. They ended up in the back of some empty parking lot.

Stepping onto the asphalt, Starscream said, "I talk to hear myself talk. I've never heard that before. Usually it's 'Starscream the coward,' or 'Starscream the arrogant, selfish mech."

"Oh, you poor thing."

"I don't ask for the titles," Starscream continued, sighing loudly. "For some, I'm just too much to handle. You would know the feeling, considering how highly you seem to think of yourself."

It was Eva's turn to scoff. Shoving her hands into her jean pockets, she replied, "Oh, really?"

"Approaching me as if you knew me. Threatening to shoot me. You were treading on dangerous waters, _girl_."

"And yet here you are, following me–"

"I am _not _following you," Starscream's voice was high-pitched, shrill. For a moment he was afraid that any locals in the nearby building had heard, and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "You are my _guide_. My chaperon to this planet. I'm dependent on you because you hold the key to my success in this new body."

"What am I, your _mother_? Yeah, well, I'm not powdering your ass anytime soon," Eva grinned savagely. "You're a lost puppy looking for your owner. I can walk away from this, Starscream, and you'll be _lost_. Megafuse or Megatub or Megaturd or whatever the hell his name is can come and find you."

Starscream's body went rigid. Just the thought of Megatron getting his nasty servos all over him sent shivers down his spine. Swallowing, he rubbed his neck and closed his eyes.

"I…"

"Yeah, you got nothing, bub," Eva laughed, the sound loud and ringing. "Now, listen. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I have to pee. You're hungry – there's a restaurant just down the road. Think you can make it without being, I don't know, _annoying_?"

Sputtering, Starscream took a step back and crossed his arms. "Annoying? Why you little…pest! You are an insect in the eyes of the Decepticon cause!"

"You're not part of the Decepticon cause anymore."

_Ouch._

Eva smiled. "Now, you can shut up and come with me, or else we'll just stand here and I'll piss on your leg. Your choice."

* * *

Eva, as Starscream expected, was the one to save him. She's stowed a few "dollars" inside her pocket, and it was enough to buy at least a meager meal.

Starscream sat in the padded booth, head ducked, aware that the restaurant was mostly empty save for a few couples and loners here and there. He ignored the eyes trained upon his slender, angled body and clasped his hands together, staring at the food before him. A piece of meat stuck in between two pieces of soft, flabby, organic material.

Revolting.

"You get water and a sandwich," Eva snorted. She sat down sliding the bottle to Starscream. He immediately noticed that she was empty handed, the table before her bare. She noticed his perturbed expression and said, "I only had enough for a single meal. Eat it."

"Don't humans need fuel?" Starscream grumbled.

"Yes."

"You're a human," he nodded down at the sandwich. "Shouldn't you be…consuming some sort of material?"

Eva shrugged. In the light, her looked redder than it had before, sharp features more defined than ever, as well as the dark circles under her eyes that made her look older than she was. Long, slender fingers tapped against the table impatiently as she waited for Starscream to take a bite.

The thing was he didn't know _how_.

Starscream poked at the sandwich. His fingers sunk into the bread, leaving an indention on its white surface. Glancing up at Eva, he waited for her to comment – she didn't.

He picked it up with one hand and let it dangle between two fingers. Pieces of shredded, yellow material fell onto the plate, along with a drop of yellow liquid.

"Mustard," Eva grimaced. "I hate mustard."

"They why did you get it?"

"Because if I hate it, you're most likely going to love it."

Starscream grinned. "Clever girl."

"I try."

He put down the flimsy piece of food and attempted to open the bottle. He handed it too Eva and she did the honors, staring at it longingly before handing it back to Starscream.

"You know how to drink, right?"

"It's just like energon," he stared at the clear liquid, eyebrows dipped in confusion. "But at the same time…different," he sniffed the water, and then hesitantly took a small sip.

It was wonderful.

Glorious.

"Who came up with this?" Starscream asked. "I did not know that such liquid could be consumed by humans. It was always a nuisance to us Cybertronians, getting in our hydraulics, clogging our intakes…"

"It clears up ours," Eva replied, lips twitching upward into a smile. "It's energon for humans, I guess. Just, you know, less blue. And painful."

"Ah, yes," Starscream was busy staring into the bottle as he spoke in a low drawl. "It is unwise for humans to even touch energon…"

"Ya' think?"

Eva laughed. Starscream found himself enjoying the sound. He didn't know why, but her presence comforted him, despite their differences. Someone to talk too. He'd been wandering the Earth, flightless, _alone_.

Someone to talk too.

Someone who understood.

"Do you need help?" Eva gestured towards the sandwich. "You just…" she reached across the table, lifting it against Starscream's lips. "_Bite_."

"Bite?"

"Do it."

Starscream did. The collage, the combination of sensations was fascinating; different textures and tastes, so different from the sweet, yet bitter taste of the energon he was used too. It was almost as if his mouth moved on its own accord, teeth grinding at the material until it was ground to paste, pushing it down the back of his throat.

He took a sip of water. Then another bite. And another.

"You look like a…"

"_Savage_?" Starscream snorted, ducking his head a little. "Trust me, fleshling, I know the feeling."

"Why don't you savor it," Eva responded. "The feeling, I mean. Not the savage feeling, but the other one. Eat slower, you'll get what I mean."

"I don't understand."

Eva sighed, pressing her hands against her thigh, straightening her posture. Suddenly she looked very, very old, not something that should be seen on a girl of her age. How was she, anyway, Starscream wondered. Nineteen, twenty? Certainly not as young as those Autobot humans…

"This all might be over soon," Eva said softly. She looked up. "I've made a decision."

"Which is…?"

"I'm going to help you. You know, help you search for the…thing that did this to you. The relic, or whatever you want to call it," Eva leaned forward, "I _want_ to do it."

"To get me off your back?" Starscream wiped his mouth on his sleeve, ignoring the crumbs. "What is this ploy, human? You escaped with me so to get away from your father. It's been done."

Eva smirked. "I thought I was your guide, not some refugee?"

"We're both refugee's."

"Oh, really? Who are we hiding from?"

Starscream narrowed his eyes, dropping the last bit of the sandwich on the plate and shoving it in Eva's direction. Wiping his hands on his pants, he said, "You already know the answer."

"Once again, I want you to enlighten me."

"We have two groups after us," Starscream began. "The Decepticons, and your father's organization. We're part of an _equation_, Eva. Take one away, the other withers. But together…"

"We're stronger. But not in this form," Eva waggled a finger. "You talk about equations? Get this: with your Cybertronian form restored, I won't have to live in fear of my vengeful father. I…I'll have you."

"You're submitting yourself to me?"

"It's all Evametrics, Starscream. We'll cancel each other out. I'll compensate for your lack of human knowledge and you'll compensate for my small size. You'll get around much faster, trust me."

She took the rest of the sandwich. Nibbled on the crumbs that were left, and then clutched at her stomach. Gulping, she said, "Listen, I know what to do next. Where to go. I have a friend here, in Jasper. A colleague of my dad's."

Silence. The restaurant was empty, and the wind was picking up outside, causing the chimes outside to jingle.

Starscream said, "A friend, you say?"

"Yes," Eva responded, mischief glittering in her dark, disturbed eyes. "A friend. And let me tell you, he knows Evametrics better than _anyone_."


	6. Tolong

The abandoned junkyard was located on the outskirts of Jasper, just East of where Starscream and Eva had first entered the town. Walking there was a hassle, for they lacked any sort of transportation – now that they were in town, however, Starscream had agreed with Eva that catching a ride with a stranger wouldn't be the best way to go.

M.E.C.H practically shared this town with both the Autobots and Decepticon's now, especially since the inevitable discovery that yes, indeed, the metal giants walked, erm, _drove_ among humans in plain sight. This mysterious man, Eva had said, was not her father's only contact in the small community of Jasper, Nevada.

There were dangerous ones.

Deadly ones.

Eva had picked the least deadly and most friendly one out of all. He lived in a junkyard, for starters, surrounded by mounds of metal and broken tanks and cars that had been smashed in like pancakes. Glass littered the dirt. Eva and Starscream, both of them nimble, agile, had been able to slide over the fence quietly and unseen.

"You seem as if you do this often," Starscream remarked, wiping dirt off his hands. His sweatshirt was stained with brown, though it was barely noticeable in the darkness. He waited for Eva to reply, and was alarmed when she gripped his arm, shoving him down behind a crushed car.

Several seconds later, a broad searchlight swept over their heads.

"I do," Eva then replied, shoving Starscream out into the open. "And I always get the same results. You'll have to excuse Arthur when you meet him. He's a bit on the…odd side. Especially after what my dad did to him."

"What was that?"

Eva waved a dismissive hand. M.E.C.H doesn't take too kindly to people leaving their organization – it's a miracle Alex pulled through like he did. A bullet to the head can do that to you, though, so don't make fun if he seems a little…off."

"Make fun?" Starscream echoed. "I've been shot in the head before – it hurts."

Eva turned, lips curling into a sad smile. "A story for another day, perhaps."

The couple darted behind a stack of crushed cars, feet crunching through glass. Starscream could see the small shack that lined the metal fence and grimaced.

"In there?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Eva replied, gripping his hand, pulling his forward, off shaky feet. The searchlight swept over again but they paid it no mind. Approaching the doorway, Eva knocked lightly, one, two, three times.

The metal swung inward with a solid bang. A face peered outward, small eyes darting across Starscream, and then settling on Eva. Recognition alit dark, disturbed looking orbs.

"Eva? Eva Bishop?" the man's voice was high-pitched, shrill. The harsh glow of the lights around them hit his face and Starscream could make out the roughness, the tan complexion, the most prominent aspect, though, was the way his face drooped to the side at an angle. Like someone had smashed in the bone with a mallet, or turned the skin into goo and let it hand. The man was taller than Starscream, thicker, though that wasn't saying much because for a male human, Starscream was unnaturally slender.

At least, he thought. He hadn't come into contact with many other humans besides Eva and that _wretched _Silas.

"Arthur," Eva replied cheerfully. She stepped forward, embracing the man before stepping away, lightly touching Starscream's arm. He'd visibly stiffened, the hairs on the back of his neck rising in a display of absolute paranoia. Being a Decepticon, he'd been gifted with the instinct of detecting suspicion.

So he thought.

Eva continued, saying, "This is…this…" she trailed off, looking around the desolate junkyard. Then, she whispered, "Can we come in?"

"Are you lost?"

"Lost?" Eva barked a laugh. "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Arthur made them coffee that night. Starscream didn't know how to drink it. In an embarrassing two minutes Eva had to teach him hold to hold a mug, which was very, very different from his usual bottled water.

_Air Commander Starscream, learning from a pathetic, frail human girl. You stupid fool. You stupid, stupid, fragging fool._

Now he sat in the small warehouse, twirling around in a wheeled chair while Arthur poured Eva her second cup. She was sucking down the caffeinated liquid as if it were high-grade, the dark circles under her eyes more prominent than ever. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and she was shooting Starscream a half-lidded gaze.

"From what you've told me, and what I've seen while working for your father, I'm inclined to believe you," Arthur settled down, the wooden chair creaking as it took in his weight. He rested his forearm on his metal desk, pushing aside folders and documents and a closed, yet no doubt expensive computer. He said roughly, "And this…this former alien. He belonged to the Decepticon faction?"

"A rogue, mind you," Starscream snapped. Eva shot him a nasty look, which he promptly returned. Then, "Though I did serve under Megatron for half a millennia, I discovered my true path, and it was a decision I do not regret."

_However, if you hadn't discovered your "true pat," you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place._

Then again, he would have never met Eva.

For some reason, that thought pained him.

"Ah. Destiny," Arthur grinned. "It's a troublesome matter. I do not believe in it, though as an alien I must give you the benefit of the doubt – on Earth, there is no such thing."

"I never said that there was."

Something shimmered in the man's eye, something Starscream didn't like.

"Can you help us?" Eva said quickly. "You used to be the top computer hacker for M.E.C.H. You studied Cybertronian codes, cut through firewalls as if they were…were…cream cheese."

"Eva, hacking into a Cybertronian database, much one monitored by _Ratchet_, of all mech's, is virtually impossible. _Especially_ from this distance. We'd give away our location in no time – I don't want to be taken a prisoner, and neither do you."

"What's the worst they could do?" Eva replied dryly. "Have Optimus Prime _lecture_ us to death? You do want your heritage back, right?"

Starscream glared.

"I can consider your proposition, or you could make up your mind right here," Arthur said. He slapped a palm against the top of his shining silver laptop, grinning, revealing yellow tinged teeth. "But I want payment."

"Of course you do," Eva muttered. "You never were cheap."

"Nope."

"I don't want to risk it," Starscream said. "We can find another way of doing this – an easier way. One that doesn't involve risks."

"It _all_ involves risks, Starscream. What, afraid of getting your hands dirty?" Eva sneered. "You do want to find that relic, right?"

Again, the Seeker was stunned into silence. Nobody spoke to him the way Eva did. Not even when he had been a rogue. She was the first human to give him lip, and even then…he glanced at Arthur. The man raised his eyebrows at the word 'relic', but did not comment.

_What is wrong with you, Starscream?_

"_No_," he drawled, leaning back, staring at Arthur and Eva out from under half closed lids. "And don't talk to me about getting my hands…dirty. I've slain and slaughtered more than you humans ever will. As for the plan…while I do not doubt your skills on a keyboard, I have to admit that the Autobots are better."

"What if we don't hack them, then?" Eva said softly.

Both Arthur and Starscream turned to her, incredulous. Starscream jolted forward in shock, horrified at what she was suggesting – it was suicide, he told himself. Soundwave would–"

"I've not talking about the Decepticon database!" Eva barked. She composed herself, ran fingers through her hair and whispered, "The Autobots…they're in allegiance with the government. Because of that, they're required to share any vital information they get. Hitting the Autobots won't work, but Arthur, you're skilled enough to hack into…"

"The governments files? Are you insane?"

"You did the same thing when my father had you stationed in China."

"Yes, but that was an entirely different federal institution," Arthur hissed. He leaned forward, elbows on his thighs. "I left M.E.C.H, remember? Got a bullet through my head because of it," he pointed with one calloused finger to the sagging half of his face. "They never did get all the mortar out of it. I don't want my right side matching my left, alright?"

"Please…"

"What is this _for_, Eva?" Arthur stood, treading towards the small sink in the corner of the shack. He tossed the cup, letting it clatter to the bottom, before bracing his hands on either side, back facing the two other humans. "What are you trying to accomplish by converting this," he waved a hand at Starscream, "back to its original form?"

"He has a _name_, you know." Eva growled.

"Yes, yes, well, they're all the same, in my eyes."

Starscream stood, fingers tightening. Instead of fist, his hands were poised in a position that resembled a bird, talons extended, swooping down to claim its prey. His long nails would definitely be able to tear Arthur's skin…

Suddenly Eva was next to him, hand on his chest, forcing him back down into his chair. She shook her head just as Arthur turned.

"All the same," he murmured. "All the same. The same craziness, the same requests…"

"Arthur, you know me," Eva pleaded.

"But I don't know him," the older man pointed at Starscream. "He's what's bothering me. It's supposed to be the other way around, Eva. The guy risking her life for the girl. You've switched it up on us, and I can see that it's affecting you, hard."

Eva made a noise in the back of her throat. She stepped away suddenly, as if Starscream were the infectious fungi, as if he were the one making all the accusations. She snarled, "This is not a _romantic thing_, Arthur."

"It sure seems like it."

"Tell him, Starscream."

"She…" the Seeker blundered, glancing back and forth between the two humans. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I…I don't know!"

"He's only been human for a few days," Eva mumbled. Starscream almost missed the small smile that graced her pink, full lips. Almost.

"Right, right. What does he know about affection?" Arthur said. "He is a Decepticon, after all. I doubt he can even comprehend…_love_."

_Oh, I wouldn't be talking, you ignorant, arrogant human fly._

_"_Anyway," Arthur continued, "I'll see what I can do. This is a big project - I'm a little rusty when it comes to keystrokes, but don't worry, I won't leave behind a trail."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, your dad tried to off me not because I left M.E.C.H, but because I was too valuable to be wondering the world alone," Arthur slapped the sagging part of his face, and Starscream grimaced. "Better for me to be dead than lend my services to, lets say, the Autobot's or rogues like you. I hope you understand the consequences, though, if we were to get caught."

"I understand."

"What about you, alien boy?"

Starscream gave a mock salute, unable to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He said under his breath, "I understand."

Arthur stared. Then, grinning and revealing his yellowed teeth, he cracked his knuckles and chided, "Right, then. It's getting late out. There are some blankets in the closet - a guest room and washroom to your left. Make it quick. We have a_ lot_ to do tomorrow."


	7. Peninggalan

Arthur allowed them to stay for the night. Only one room was available, though it was small, more for storage than anything else. No berth. Just a bundle of blankets for warmth and a small heater.

And, of course, Eva.

She pressed herself as far away from Starscream as possible, legs pulled up against her chest. In the dim glow of the lamp she looked as if she were crying – there were dark circles under her eyes, though Starscream credited that to the lighting.

He wanted to reach out to her. Touch her, at least, comfort her. It was a very un-Starscream like feeling, and a part of him became frightened.

He was growing attached. Way too attached to the girl.

The thought of her in harm's way sent chills down his frame and he absolutely, utterly hated it. Blame it on human hormones or long-dead testosterone or whatever impulses humans acted upon. He didn't know, he didn't care, and he wasn't about to let it get in the way of the important, true goal: restoring his body to its rightful, original form.

Maybe if he had his old body back, maybe if he was able to think clearly, he _wouldn't_ take up on Eva's offer.

However, that led to another question. Why had she asked? She was perfectly capable of living on her own, and it seemed that sticking with Starscream long-term would ensure that she was in constant danger.

Maybe…

No. That wasn't right. By the Allspark, that _couldn't be right_.

"I don't like you."

Eva spoke, her voice a muffled mess. Starscream raised his head, flicking silver hair out of his eyes. Angrily, he huffed and waved a dismissive hand.

Like he cared.

_Yeah_.

"Not in that way," she whispered. "I like you, just…it would be…weird."

"And why, pray tell, would it be _weird_?" Starscream rasped. "Enlighten me, female."

"Because it just would be."

Starscream's nostrils flared and he tilted his head back, eyes shut. He heard the rustling of sheets and felt Eva's warm heat beside him. She'd slid across the blankets, and when Starscream stole a glance, she was sitting next to him on her knees.

"Is that your justification for _everything_, _Eva Bishop_?" he sneered. "Explain why it would be…_queer_ if, all of a sudden, I felt the urge to claim you as my mate?"

"_Claim_ me…?" Eva sputtered. "First of all, there is no 'claiming me,' or 'owning me,'" she crossed her arms. "There was plenty of that between my parents, and one of them got sick of it, as you can imagine. Second, you want an explanation? Fine, here, it's weird because in a few days you'll be a forty foot tall _Decepticon_–"

"So it's because of my faction?"

"No–"

"Not a surprise. That factor alone usually dictates my choice of females."

"Please. It's not like there's a lot of those around."

"Airachnid. Arcee."

"One's a spider-bitch, the other is an Autobot. Unless you want to commit treason–"

"I'm committing treason right now."

Eva paused, and in the light, a touch of color painted her pale cheeks. She bit her lip, directing her eyes towards the mess of blankets on the ground.

Starscream was sitting close to her now, so close that he could count every eyelash, every sad crease in her skin. She looked so much like her father, and though it didn't distract Starscream the way it should have, he still found it unnerving.

He reached out and touched her cheek, one of the most affectionate gestures he'd given in the past, say, couple centuries.

Eva's face was stone cold, eyes unblinking, and her lips unwavering. Starscream had expected her to flinch away or, at least, to flutter dark eyelashes like a love-sick, crazed, hypersensitive _human_.

_Her father taught her well._

"Does this seem…_weird_ to you?" Starscream tilted her head to the side and forced a smile. "If we were together, we would be doing this every day. Touching, of course. And if I were in my original, proper form, the effect would be much less…_placid_. You would be _screaming_."

"Starscream," Eva said slowly, her tone like pinpricks of ice.

"And you'd be begging for me as well."

Eva shoved his hand away, though disgust was not evident on her features. It was more uncertainty than anything else, as if she wasn't used to treatment such as this. Starscream enjoyed the fact that, for once, he had the upper edge.

And Eva, always the opportunist, noticed and decided to change that.

The move was so human that Starscream found himself disgusted with the fact that, instinctively, he knew what to do. He latched hold of her face as she…what was it…

Her lips seemed to be…hugging his. Pressing against them with enough force that Starscream had to lean back.

Whatever. The contact was nice – _she _was nice, like a slender, beautiful essence…

Oh, _Primus_, she had him again!

And he _loved _it.

* * *

Arthur burst in while it was still dark.

Starscream was clutching Eva like a lifeline, his forehead pressed against her shoulder, her back against his chest. Humans were warm, he contemplated. Much more naturally warm than Cybertronians…

And terrible at wake-up calls.

"I got in, I got in!" Arthur was shrieking, holding his laptop in one hand, the glow illuminating wide eyes behind even widen, red-rimmed lenses. His yellowed teeth flashed and he turned on his heels, sliding back towards his desk on dirt-stained, moth eaten slippers.

"Your mother must be _so_ proud," Eva called, though it was a sleepy response – two second into consciousness and she was already sardonic. She and Starscream both shielded their eyes as Arthur stopped at the doorway empty handed and flicked on the lights.

He stared down at them, hands shoved into the pockets of a robe that looked as if it had been freshly picked from a garbage can. His eyebrows rose as he took in the scene – Eva practically wrapped in Starscream's embrace, both with clothing and hair astray.

He said, "Please tell me that you didn't bang on my nice, clean blankets. Half of those I got from my grandmother, and I'd rather them be sex free."

"We did not mate," Starscream barked.

Eva opened her mouth to comment, and the closed it. Kicking away the covers, she rubbed his eyes and said, "Give it to me, A-man. The scoop. I _wants_ it."

Arthur led them over to his laptop, where he'd managed to open an array of files. Cybertronian text was scrawled across each document, though Starscream could interpret most of it without a second glance.

"I can't read it, so you're going to have to instruct me, alien boy," Arthur said, plopping down into his chair. "This took me _all night_…"

"How'd you get past the security?" Eva asked.

"A virus," he answered simply. "Not a big one – although big by government standards, I guess. The system should be down for about thirty more seconds."

"Thirty seconds?" Starscream echoed.

"I made copies," Arthur said. He pointed to a stack of papers by the printer, and Starscream lunged as if his life depended on it. Gripping them, bustling through each page of alien text, he came across the picture he was looking for and held it up for Eva to see.

"There," he breathed. "This one. This is the one…"

Eva frowned and took the document from Starscream's fingers. "That's it?"

"That's not it," Arthur called. "Keep going."

Starscream obeyed, stepping away, holding each piece of paper up to the light. He didn't even need to read the descriptions until he got to a certain_, familiar_ illustration.

"They're the same," Eva said. She held up her picture and Starscream held up his – the images were exactly alike save for the descriptions, which Starscream was forced to read aloud.

"The relegator and…" Starscream bit his lip, "The renovator."

"Crap," Eva murmured.

"I was, obviously, hit with the relegator. It turns you into what you believe to be the most appalling, unpleasant creature one has ever seen. The renovator is the opposite."

"It undoes the previous damage?" Eva said, raising her eyebrows. When Starscream nodded, she rolled her eyes.

Arthur had shut his laptop and was facing the couple, hands clasped together. Eva fell silent and took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs and Starscream just stood, deciding whether or not to admit defeat. The good news came from the fact that they didn't have to go to the Autobots, but the bad news…

The bad news was the situation in itself. Who knew where the "opposite" relic lay?

"My dad doesn't have it," Eva said softly, and then louder, "My dad _couldn't_ have it. We haven't even been gone three days – he's focusing his time looking for me, not alien or relic hunting."

"Are you sure?" Starscream said.

"Sure."

Arthur raised his hands in a placating gesture, sighing and saying, "Listen, do you guys really have time to go…relic hunting, or whatever? You can't stay here another day, I'm sorry, your dad will be on us in a heartbeat, Eva."

"We don't have anywhere else to go."

Arthur shrugged.

"Starscream?" she focused her gaze on him, wrapping her arms around her body. When the Seeker didn't reply, she closed her eyes and said, "We have no resources. We can't hunt to a relic–"

Starscream held up a hand. He was flipping through the documents, spreading them out across Arthur's desk. The status of each relic was on a separate sheet, laid out plain as day.

_Spark-extractor, Autobot. Faze-shifter, Autobot. Apex armor, Autobot. _

_Autobot, Autobot, Autobot._

It was that moment that Starscream realized that his faction was really, truly fragged in the helm when it came to scavenger hunts such as this.

"Ah," he said, licking his lips. "Renovator…"

He trailed off.

Took back his earlier statement, and then double checked his readings.

"_Decepticon_. The Autobots lost the renovator to Megatron."

Eva stared.

"Which basically means that we are, relatively, _screwed_."

* * *

**Happy Holidays, everyone! Really, I found this chapter fun to write because I known nothing about the basics of hacking any sort of computer system. So for those of you who do, please disregard any and all technical errors. :)**


	8. Lari

**This is a special update - two chapters in two days, a record for this story :) Anyway, I'll be gone for the next week or so, and I wanted to give my lovely reviewers a little treat before I leave. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 8. I do not own Transformers: Prime.**

* * *

"They're coming."

Starscream and Eva raised their head, still keeping a firm hold on the documents but watching in horror as Arthur burst through the door, dirty and disheveled.

He'd left a few minutes ago to check the outdoor storage unit halfway around the junkyard. But now, as he left the door open, Starscream could see the searchlights sweeping across the area and hear the rumble of an engine. Arthur, noticing Starscream's discomfort, closed the door with his foot.

He held two weapons, weapons Starscream remembered clearly as harbingers of pain and fear. They were the same monstrosities that he'd experienced head on, knocked out, and had woken up with a missing T-cog. M.E.C.H weapons were not for the faint of heart, although Starscream's tanks – stomach – churned when he laid his eyes on them.

"Is my dad with them?" Eva asked, frantically grabbing a small duffel bag from under Arthur's desk and shoving the documents inside. She looked up at Arthur for conformation, sighing when the older man nodded.

"He's leading the pack," Arthur added. "But the prize isn't you, Eva, it's him," he pointed to Starscream. "How much leverage do you think he'll be able to gain over both Cybertronian factions? Huh?"

"He isn't laying a servo on me, human," Starscream barked. "And if he tries, I'll tear it off! I am far from vulnerable, you know."

"Big talk, for a man found naked in the woods," Eva snapped. She tossed Starscream the bag and turned to Arthur. "Is there another way out of this dump?"

"C'mon," the man replied, stepping over papers and bags and trash, squeezing down a narrow hallway that ended in a small, white wooden door. He popped the lock and it swung open with ease – Starscream and Eva found that they were staring at a small patch of dirt and then, beyond, a chain-length fence that led to the streets of Jasper.

"Out here," Arthur continued, breathless. Then, he handed the two weapons to Starscream and Eva. "They'll start surrounding the shack in a minute. Go, get out of here! There's a small opening in the fence to your left – just behind that pile of scrap over there."

He pointed, and Starscream followed his gaze. He was right; the scrap metal was piled atop each other, cars that looked as if they'd been squeezed by, well, a giant Cybertronian hand. Gulping, he was yanked to the side by Eva, the girl ushering him behind the stacked vehicles.

"Thank you, Arthur," she'd whispered before. Starscream hadn't seen the man's reaction, though he'd expected it to be something of a smile.

He ducked behind the cars as Eva scooted towards the fence, hearing the bustle of feet, seeing the sweep of a flashlight and the clicking of weapons. He peered around the edge of the vehicle and saw, standing in the spot him and Eva had just been, three green clad M.E.C.H soldiers.

Arthur had yet to move from his position at the back doorway.

"_Eva_," Starscream hissed. The girl was busy widening the gap that stretched across the fence, making it big enough for both she and Starscream to wriggle through. At the sound of her name, though, she looked up, towards the commotion taking place on the back steps of Arthurs shack.

Silas had stepped into the light, suddenly. He towered over Arthur just as he'd towered over Starscream, though Arthur had much more to be afraid about.

In fact, it was the raggedy, disheveled man who spoke first. "What do you want, Silas?"

"Information. You see, just a few hours prior to this visit, my men intercepted a call from the United States government stating that they had been…hacked. Hacked by a human, no doubt," Silas tilted his head to the side. "It has come to my attention that you are the only human with such capabilities – am I right?"

"Yeah, so?" Arthur chewed the inside of his mouth, seemingly bored.

"My daughter went missing two days ago, Arthur. You're the only viable person in Jasper she would go to."

"I don't know where she is, Silas. Stop wasting my time and please get off my property–"

One dark-gloved hand shot out and wrapped around Arthur's throat. Starscream flinched, and then glanced at Eva. She was still working slowly but, at the same time, watching the scene with a look of terror.

Silas shook Arthur as if he were a rag doll. The smaller man squeaked, the sound more like a mouse than a human.

"If I threaten to kill you right here, right now, will you give me all the information you have?" Silas snarled. When Arthur didn't respond, he gestured with his free hand towards the two three waiting behind him. "Search the building. _Now_."

The soldiers obeyed, brushing past Arthur on the way in. Arthur snarled and bit and hissed and spat and kicked, but Silas' grip was strong.

"It's a shame. Such talent, wasted. Such potential, wasted. I've spared you before, Arthur, but I won't spare you again," Silas shook his head sadly. "The thing is, though, I _made _you. I gave you the tools and skills and knowledge – and I can take it _away_. I gave you a life, Arthur Reed. And I have every right to take that life from you as well."

Arthur whimpered, and then went limp, defeated.

The green-clad soldiers exited the shack, weapons dangling at their hips. They shook their heads, and once again, Silas clicked his tongue in amusement.

"I can always make more of you, though," he shrugged, and his grip on Arthur slackened. "To say, though, that I don't _want _to is an understatement…"

Arthur gulped, rubbing his sore throat.

"But it is a necessity."

Silas reached out, gathered Arthur's neck into hand, and then snapped it in a single motion.

The man slumped to the ground, offline.

Dead.

Eva made a noise in the back of her throat. She widened the gap, and then grabbed a fistful of Starscream's hair.

"Search the junkyard!" Silas called, stepping over Arthur's body. "Quickly!"

"Go, _go_," Eva hissed. Her fingers were raw and bloody from where she'd cut them on the metal. As Starscream wriggled his way through the gap, Eva patted his rear for good measure, tossed the duffel bag over the fence, along with the guns. Then she slid in after him, the gesture much easier due to her small size.

She kicked her way through the dirt and accepted Starscream's helping hand before clasping her gun against her hip, helping Starscream do the same. The couple, filthy and unorganized, grabbed their bag and stumbled away from the junkyard, onto the desolate Jasper sidewalks.

When they'd gotten to where the junkyard was just a beam of light piercing the sky, Eva spun, gripped Starscream with bloody hands, and had her lips hug his once more. The move was almost chaste, normal, yet Starscream still loved it.

She pulled away, but Starscream held her close. He was not about to admit defeat when it came to the game that they were trying to play.

Suddenly, he realized that she was crying. Watery liquid clung to his skin and she buried her face into his neck.

"Why do you cry, human?"

"I'm scared."

Starscream watched, biting his lip, the trait so human that, for once, he didn't care.

Didn't care. Didn't think he could care anymore because Eva was right here with him, and she was crying, and for some reason he couldn't think about anything else but the fact that she was in pain and, because of that, he was in pain, too.

Decepticon's weren't supposed to work that way. He chosen the faction a millennium ago and centuries of agony and loss and hardship and humiliation had wiped out anything remotely compassionate about the Seeker.

But he'd never realized that until now, holding a human that he cared so desperately about, being a human that he so much _despised_…it didn't compute. He was smart enough to see that.

"Primus, this transformation has ruined me," he groaned.

Eva glanced up, wiping away tears. The palm of her hand lay flat against Starscream's cheek, the other reaching down to clutch his gloved hand. She whispered, "Oh, Starscream. Changing species isn't the bane of your existence. There are a multitude of traits you possess that will put you on the list of those wishing to harm lost souls for nefarious reasons."

"I understand," he murmured, pressing his forehead against Eva's. Warmth. How he missed the feeling.

"So be _wary_, my Seeker, or this terrible world will eat you alive."

* * *

They returned to the backwoods of Jasper, retreating into the forest. The sun was up and blazing, afternoon approaching swiftly.

Eva was proposing a plan, as usual. Although her plan was bogus – Starscream wasn't afraid to tell her – he had to agree that at least she was coming up with something.

"We have weapons," she was saying frantically. "Guns. You know what these M.E.C.H guns do to Cybertronians!"

"Unfortunately, I have firsthand experience," Starscream drawled, rubbing his arms, as if even in his human form he could feel the sting of each electric dart. "It's not something I want to repeat, especially in this body."

"Me neither. My dad shot me once, as punishment," Eva rolled up her pants to show Starscream the diagonal scar that ran across her thigh. "Hurt like hell, but at least now I understand why he uses them."

A wry smile touched the corners of Starscream's lips, and he continued to pace, hand holding his chin. Eva watched him as if she were watching a tennis match, head whipping back and forth. She had her legs stretched out in front of her, back pressed against a tree. Off to the side a creek twisted and winded through the densely packed trees.

"I know an old energon mine," Starscream said, "But that doesn't mean–"

"All we need is one, Starscream. It doesn't have to be, like, Breakdown or any of them. It could be a drone."

"Yes, but drones aren't considered valuable. At least, not anymore. We need a Decepticon that would be missed onboard, one that they can't function without…"

"A medic?" Eva said slowly.

"Knockout? That _vain _afthole?" Starscream barked a laugh. "He's rarely out on the field anymore."

"Fine, then, how about that tentacle-creep that attacked us a few days ago?"

Starscream shuddered and said a simple word. "No."

"Knockout it is, then. Unless you'd rather go running in, guns blazing, in an attempt to subdue Megatron himself?"

"Suicide."

"Exactly," Eva groaned, stretching, and Starscream was gifted with a wonderful view of her midriff. He licked his lips, cheeks blazing red. Then, he turned his back to Eva, fingers laced behind him. The girl said, "We need to find something to eat, first. I snagged some money from under Arthur's desk," she choked back a sudden wave of emotion, "Before he sent us out."

"It isn't safe," Starscream murmured. "Your father is tearing through the town looking for you – us."

"So?" Eva clambered to her feet. "It's only a mile walk from here. And I've avoided my father on more than one occasion, Starscream. I'll be fine."

"Are you _sure_?"

Something flickered behind her eyes, and she nodded, stepping closer. For a moment Starscream thought that she was going to…lip-hug him again, but she didn't. She patted his cheek and said, "Please, just trust me on this one."

Then she was gone, clambering through the underbrush, disappearing from Starscream's vision.

He stared at the path she had left, still thinking, still wondering. He wished she'd had the nerve to lip-hug him again. He enjoyed it.

Maybe he would be the one to make a move next time.

_Maybe_.


	9. Tembakan

It was midday, and Eva had yet to return.

Worry was eating away at Starscream's organic spark, like acid, burning a hole that only the presence of a certain person could heal. He sat on the edge of the creek, peering at his reflection, running long, spindly fingers across pale, seemingly thin-as-paper pale skin.

He hadn't really taken the time to ponder over his own image, the image the relic had somehow granted him. It resembled his old – no, true – body in the strangest of ways: prominent cheekbones, wispy silver hair that tickled his ears, dark eyes hollow, features sharper than a knife.

He looked and he looked and he waited and waited but Eva, his light, the only good thing on this awful planet, wasn't tromping through the woods towards him with food in hand.

Just the rustling of leaves, the occasional gust of dry Nevada air. A few rodents scurried past, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Starscream picked up a small pebble and tossed it into the water, observing the tiny ripples that distorted his reflection for a brief moment. Then he leaned back on his hunches, sighing with content, closing his eyes and curling his fingers into the wet leaves.

Still, no Eva.

Starscream had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He flopped back onto the grass, breathing through his nose, long legs outstretched, ears trying to pick up the faintest hint of unfamiliar sound. It would be a shame for Silas and his cronies to find him – Starscream wasn't particularly proficient when it came to head-on, one-on-one combat, however when it came time for some sort of struggle…

His wits would save the day. Maybe be his downfall. Starscream wasn't sure – wasn't sure of anything anymore. He'd just have to fight like a rabid Vehicon and hope for the best.

Or Eva would save him. Wherever she was.

Starscream blew out a puff of air, groaning as he sat up. He'd been sitting, pondering for a good four hours and the sky was just beginning to turn its usual pinkish hue. Rubbing his eyes, Starscream came stiffly to his feet and looked around for any signs of Eva.

Again. Not here. Still.

He contemplated over going into town. It shouldn't have taken her this long to grab food, maybe even a few extra pair of clothes for the both of them. Something had happened. Something had to have happened because in his few days of knowing her, Starscream couldn't imagine someone as pertinent, straightforward,_ intelligent_ as Eva being even a _few _minutes late.

He stretched his aching muscles, and then, after one final thought, started making his way towards the long stretch of road that led to the quiet town of Jasper. Sticking close to the metal railing, he walked with his hands shoved into his pockets and his hood up, covering his silver hair.

He'd attract a lot of attention like this. Although, maybe that would be a good thing – draw whatever enemy there was away from Eva.

_You're not thinking rationally, Starscream._

He cursed himself yet again. Letting her get in the way. Caring about her. It was starting to become an issue.

And he had enough issues already.

However, that didn't stop him from approaching the town with ease, slipping amongst the few people walking the streets. Diners and shops were open; employee's lounging past open doors, bored. A few children laughed and played in a park across the street, parents close by.

Starscream had never been this close to the human species before. Usually, they were underfoot. And even then, in his days as Decepticon, human interference was rare. Save for the occasional M.E.C.H soldiers and, of course, Silas himself, Starscream had chosen not to associate with the race as a whole.

It had been a smart decision. He wondered if he'd stuck with that philosophy, where he'd be. He wouldn't have met Eva, for sure.

He'd have probably offlined himself doing something stupid.

Starscream stopped in his tracks, and a thin, teenage girl with black, pink streaked hair bumped into him.

He spun. The oddly dressed girl was staring at him with subtle curiosity. Then she shook her head and walked off, turning the street.

_The frag…._

Starscream continued forward, towards the same restaurant Eva had taken him just a few days before. He stopped at a bench directly adjacent to the glass windows, sitting on a rickety wooden bench.

He peered through the glass with narrowed eyes.

There…

There! Eva was standing in line at what looked like a buffet, nervously biting her lip. She had a paper bag cradled in one hand, and her eyes were darting around, looking for any sign of danger.

She was fourth in line. Too far. Too long. People were retreating into their shops or homes and the streets, as usual, were somewhat desolate. The metal railing on the wooden bench felt hot to the touch, and the laughter of children was beginning to fade to black.

A man stepped behind Eva.

Tall, burly, clad in a black shirt and pants. Starscream couldn't see his face, but the appearance was…startling.

If not downright weird.

_Get out of there, Eva,_ Starscream urged. _Get out of there._

_Please._

The cashier, a smiling, blond woman, was taking Eva's money and popping open the register. She said something and Eva grinned.

The man behind her grinned as well, but for an entirely different reason.

As soon as Eva had paid, walking towards the door, the darkly dressed man's arm shot out and wrapped around her waist.

Eva shrieked, the sound echoing down the street. She dropped her bags in alarm and beat her fist against the man's thick forearm.

Starscream shot up from his seat and before his feeble, human brain could process what he was doing, his arms and legs were moving, faster, faster than he ever had before.

Running.

_Why?_

His mind screamed the word as he crossed the road, ignoring the honks of passing cars. Why? Why was he risking his hide for the girl? The _human_? He was in the clear. He could just turn and blend in, walk away as the man hauled Eva onto his shoulders, shoving past panicky customers, lashing out with a well-aimed kick as an employee tried to stop him.

_No._

Despite the familiar sight of the two green cars sliding to a stop on the curb, Starscream kept running.

He slid across the hood of the vehicle, neatly clipping one M.E.C.H soldier in the head. Then Starscream, thin, gangly, zero-percent-body-fat Air Commander Starscream slammed his full weight into the man that held Eva in a death grip.

All three humans went sprawling, Eva rolling to a stop against the glass window of the diner, Starscream bouncing off the man and landing hard on his back. The M.E.C.H soldier himself fell hard, head cracking against the concrete.

Something hard flew from his pocket and skidded across the ground.

It was a gun.

Through the shouts and screams of pedestrians and the barks of the soldiers as they scrambled out of their vehicles, Starscream saw the weapon, plain as day, and the man as he tried to lunge for it. In the back of his mind, Eva was screaming and screaming…

No. Not in his head, for real. She was up and reaching for Starscream, grabbing him under the arm as the M.E.C.H soldier grabbed the weapon, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

It was a sloppy maneuver, luckily. The bullet shattered the glass window, the impact nowhere near as terrible as the noise that had Starscream's ears ringing.

He found his footing and followed Eva into the alleyway behind the restaurant, bypassing shocked locals and terrified tourists. There was another eruption, a scream, and something tore past Starscream's ear, close enough to ruffle his hair.

"This way," Eva panted, taking a sharp left, her feet pounding against the dirt. Every sound was painfully loud to Starscream, including the shouts of M. members as they tried to squeeze through the narrow alleyway.

They emerged into a thin, almost old-timey courtyard, complete with a bubbling fountain. Off to the side a middle-aged, glassy eyed human male was shuffling towards his old car, keys in hand.

A few dogs barked, but other than that, the courtyard was empty, and silent.

Eva darted towards the man, leaving Starscream crouching behind the ornate fountain. He watched, terrified, as a few shadows danced across the walls of the alleyway, and then the soldier made themselves known – running in, guns clicking, faces expressionless behind thin, green masks.

"Eva!"

"Got it!" she was fumbling with the keys to the car, the middle-aged man unconscious, leaning against a nearby wall.

Starscream didn't know how she'd done it, but…

A gunshot. Dozens of pigeons flew from their roosts, blocking the sun, and part of the fountain was launched from its pedestal, splashing into fetid water.

"Frag!"

"C'mon, Starscream!" Eva yelled, slamming her foot on the gas, whipping the vehicle around. Almost simultaneously, a commanding, familiar voice ran across the courtyard and caused both Eva and Starscream glance up.

"Don't shoot her! Do what you want with the alien, but do not hurt my daughter!"

Silas. Starscream almost smirked at the thought.

"Daddy's home," Eva said roughly. "Glad to see that he still cares – get in, Starscream!"

Starscream rose from his position behind the fountain, wrenching open the door and climbing into the passenger seat. Another torrent of gunfire rippled across the area. White veins spider webbed across the thin glass, little chips flying through the air, grazing Starscream's tender skin.

Next to him, Eva cried out and hit the gas once again. The car was sent careening onto a nearby street, bullets tracking it's every move.

More shots. Eva's window shattered completely, and part of the windshield disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Floor it!" Starscream cried, squeezing his eyes shut as something sharp stung his side.

"Doing my best!"

The gunfire ceased as Eva pulled out onto the main road and into Jasper's mild traffic. She ran a red light, heedless, ignoring the protests, and sped towards the same road that led to the forest.

"Not good, not good," Eva was saying, over and over. One hand on the wheel, the other reaching under her coat, Starscream heard something crinkle. Then, a small smile spread across Eva's face.

Somehow, it made the stinging in Starscream's side stop, if only for a moment.

"Here," she held out something, and Starscream took it.

It was a cookie.

"I, um," Eva scratched her head, craning her neck to look through the gaping hole in the windshield. "I…um…got it for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. I was going to buy you a whole meal. You know, with the little toys? Like a regular meal but…fun-sized. Not that you're short or anything," she murmured. She raised her eyebrows and peered at Starscream briefly.

The Seeker was smiling.

Then, he slipped the cookie under his jacket to save for later. When he pulled his hands out from under the cloth, he saw that something wasn't…

Right.

Something was wrong. His hands were red and sticky, like he'd spilled a sort of exotic energon all over him…

He was leaking. Badly. He'd been so pumped, so jacked on adrenaline that he hadn't even noticed.

And oh,_ Primus_, was he was leaking…it was…it wasn't a scratch it was…a bloody hole torn into his side.

"Eva," Starscream whispered shakily. "E-Eva."

"What?"

"I'm…what do you humans call it? Bleeding. Yes. Bleeding. And it's very bad, if you don't mind me adding," he giggled, the sound high-pitched and unnerving. "I don't know how to stop it."

The numbness washed over him, then, and he heard Eva's muffled shouts. The headlights before him faded out, the wind chilling his pale skin.

He was passing out. Losing it.

Because of that, the dashboard was rushing up to smash him in the face.


	10. Sentuh

**Here's a quick update! sorry for the short chapter, but I had a lot of fun writing this one- you'll see why later :) Anyway, after this, we start the countdown to the end of this story.**

**Anyway, send me feedback!**

**I do not own Transformers: Prime. **

* * *

Hot.

Starscream felt as if someone had dumped hot energon into his veins. Boiling. His blood felt as if it were boiling, tight screws of agony focused on the wounded part of his side.

He was lying face up, bright red spots dancing across once perfect vision – now it was just redness and darkness and everything else horrible, as if he were suspended, hanging between life and death and…

What was that?

Words. Someone was talking.

"…I have to get it out. Starscream, can you hear me? I have to get it out or else you'll…."

The voice faded away and Starscream clenched his teeth. He could barely focus, and when he dared open his eye – a gesture that was painful, in itself – Eva's face floated above him like some sort of spirit, blurry, the image crisscrossing in and out as if there were more than one of her.

She held up something that caught in the light. A knife. Where had she found that? Where had she…

The smell of smoke wafted across his nose. Off to the side, a small fire spit and crackled.

"This might hurt. Just…please," Eva's words sounded strung together to form some sort of awful symphony.

For some reason, the knife was glowing a terrible red-hot color.

He passed out before she could even touch him.

* * *

Pressure woke him. Eva was pouring water past his dry lips, her face more clear, now. Dirt covered and tired, eyes bloodshot, as if she hadn't gotten a lick of sleep.

She leaned over Starscream, feeding and nourishing him with care. It took Starscream a moment to notice that she was holding his hand, as well.

"…I used my shirt to bandage your side," she whispered. Starscream tried to speak, but failed. Instead he nodded. When he did, he noticed that he was no longer lying on the cool grass, that Eva had moved him inside the busted vehicle with the shattered glass. He lay draped along the back seat, Eva kneeling awkwardly in the floorboard, looking over him.

Starscream nodded. He was grateful.

But the pain was still there. Lingering, but there. He'd taken beatings before. He'd been shot before, as well, and had been able to dull his pain receptors so that it was nothing but a minor inconvenience. The only thing he'd had to worry about? Bleeding out or leaving a bright-blue trail of energon for an enemy to follow.

This was different. He couldn't dull his receptors at all. He had to fight through it.

Starscream wasn't a fighter when it came to the field. This was no different.

Eva's presence, however, eased some of the agony. Eased the…the torrent of flame that tore through his side and into his stomach. Just her face was a distraction – a wonderful, no doubt beautiful distraction.

Starscream had never been the one to notice a femme. Sure, they were there. Sure. Spending time with Airachnid influenced his initial belief that most femme's were horrible, degrading, poor excuses for soldiers – with Arcee being a small exception.

He'd never focused on humans before. He'd only seen one human female , that brat Miko, during his time as a Cybertronian. She hadn't made an impression.

For some reason, he couldn't fathom how exactly Eva had caught his attention. Was it her attitude? Her fearlessness? Her unwillingness to leave him, even when common sense dictated that it was the smart thing to do?

Starscream sucked in a breath as she draped a wet cloth across his forehead. She'd torn the sleeves of her jacket and her arms were bare – little goose bumps arose on her skin, and she was shivering.

Then, Starscream, said something that he'd never had the guts to say before.

"Thank you."

Eva's eyes drifted upward, color touching her cheeks. Ignoring the fresh waves of pain, Starscream scooted so the back of his head was just touching the door, threw back the blanket Eva had managed to salvage from the trunk of the car, and patted the small portion of the seat that was open.

"Starscream," Eva began.

"You won't irritate the wound – you're cold," Starscream patted the seat. "Come now, femme! I don't want you getting…_sick_."

Biting her lip, Eva slipped under the blanket, more on top of Starscream than next to him. She rested her head under his chin and closed her eyes.

Starscream began tracing small, soothing patterns against the small of her back. His red eyes were open and staring at the thin ceiling above him, air rushing through the shattered, blood specked windows and ruffling his silver hair.

Finally, Eva murmured, "That was a brave thing you did."

"Saving you?" Starscream smirked. "Oh, well, it's nothing. I do those sorts of things _all _the time."

Eva chuckled and scooted so she was straddling his waist, leaning over. The tip of her nose barely brushed Starscream's. He had a feeling that she was about to lip-hug him again, but instead she murmured, "No, you don't."

Primus, she'd seen right through him again.

He said, "I admit that sweeping in and rescuing the…let's say, damsel in distress, isn't particularly my forte, _however_," he raised on long, claw-like finger. "I've never had someone special enough for me to save."

"Not even one of your Decepticon cronies? Not even Megatron?"

The name sent pinpricks of fear and just a small drop of pain shooting down his spine. He wriggled getting himself comfortable, before replying. "I served Megatron for a millennium. I can read him like the back of my servo, but you know what, Eva? I've risked my life because I didn't, at the time, have a choice. I saved you out of my own free will."

"I guess I should be flattered."

"I think you are, with the way you're…" he searched for the words. "Lip-hug me all the time?"

Eva propped herself up, raising perfectly trimmed eyebrows. "Lip-hug? You mean, kissing?"

"Is _that _what it's called?" Starscream said shrilly. "By the Allspark, I've been a fool!"

Eva laughed. Doubled over, face flushed red, tears streaming down her face. The noise was music, almost. Better than Earth music. He loved it so much…

He loved _her_.

Then Starscream found himself laughing and crying, too.

* * *

They laughed more than once, that night. And kissed. And touched, of course, though they both agreed not to take it to the extreme. Starscream wasn't ready for that. Although Eva _had _pointed out that, possibly in a day or two, he would be Cybertronian again.

Starscream had stated that yes, they would work it out.

He would be sure of it.

Now Starscream was walking, taking small steps towards the creek as Eva snuffed the fire and gathered the bloody knife and the even bloodier blanket and stuffed them into the trunk. Then, she pulled out the two guns from underneath a nearby stack of leaves, brushing the morning dew off their gleaming silver surfaces.

"How's it going over there, Romeo?" she called. Starscream winced at the nickname but then grinned, nonetheless. He eased his way back over to Eva, careful to shift most of his weight onto his uninjured side. The pain was ebbing away, but movement caused it to flare.

Running would kill him. The wound was cauterized, courtesy of Eva, but it hurt like scrap.

The girl noticed his discomfort and gestured for him to sit on a nearby log. Starscream obeyed, staring at the ground and hearing Eva's boots crunch against the dead leaves. The back of her hand draped across his forehead as she sat, staring at him, worried.

"You don't have a fever," she said. "Why so glum, sweetheart? I expected that a…" she shifted closer, lowering her voice, "_Rogue_ like you would have toughed it out by now."

"You expect much of me, Eva," he drawled. "I'm _so_ sorry to disappoint."

He reached out and combed his fingers through her hair, leaning in for a small kiss. They probably looked like a couple of love-struck, movie-stereotype humans, with them giggling and touching the way they were.

He didn't care. It wasn't like Megatron could get onto him for trying out the…local cuisine.

"Alright," she murmured, smiling deviously. "Up and at em' Screamer'. We have a con to bag and a relic to find. I want to be back by dinnertime."

"Restaurant food again?" Starscream whined.

"Either that or you can dig up some worms. Although, you may not need too," her voice dropped an octave, creases appearing in between her eyebrows. "How are we going to do it, Starscream? Grab the relic, I mean. It's bigger than both of us –"

"We'd have to activate it on the ship. Right then and there."

Silence. Then, Eva said, "You can fly. Please say you can fly," her voice took on a pleading tone, even more so when Starscream began shaking his head.

"You know the answer to that, Eva," he drew in a shaky breath. "However, that won't be an issue," he brushed his knuckles against her cheek, saying softly, "You let me worry about that."

"Right, right. Soon I'll be the drag-along human."

"Eva–"

"Is that how it'll work? You'll be Cybertronian and I'll just…I know I'm supposed to help you but there's only so much about this world that you'll get to know, especially if it's coming from me."

"What do you want me to do, Eva? Join the _Autobots_?" Starscream barked a laugh. "I tried that once, and it came back to bite me in the aft," he grasped her hands, squeezing them lightly. "You're a smart girl. Together, we can travel the world. You can, maybe, help me get my T-Cog back from your father," he caught himself. "If you're up it, of course."

"Give me something to do, then yeah," she replied. "I'd help you."

He kissed her forehead, and then gingerly squeezed her hands once again. "That's what I like to hear. That's…good. So, I'm going to go over the plan, and I need you to listen….."


	11. Menyusup

**For those who were wondering, the chapter names are in Indonesian. The Sterminio Principles chapter names are in Italian.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"One eye shut, check the scope and…" Starscream sucked in a breath. "Squeeze. A simple pull of the trigger, mind you. Oh, and aim _where I told you_. One miss and we risk revealing our position to every Decepticon within sight."

"Starscream?"

"Yes, Eva?" he drawled.

"Stop talking."

The Seeker fell silent, peering awkwardly at the branch beneath him.

He and Eva had driven out to "no-man's-land," parked the car, and had walked about a mile and a half towards the energon mine Starscream had managed to pull from dimming memory. It wasn't anything special: just a dozen or so Vehicons coming in and out of the groundbridge, a few recognizable faces, if there ever was such a thing among the senseless Decepticon drones. Sparkling blue cubes of energon jutted from the carved cliff face, right there for the taking. Starscream had a sinking feeling in his tanks – gut – that if the Autobots were to show up at a time like this, that he and Eva would probably lose the only opportunity they had to sneak onto the Decepticon warship.

He didn't want to think about that. Couldn't think about that, especially when he saw the groundbridge spring to life just down the hill.

He and Eva had scrambled up a tall tree with furious abandon, Eva doing most of the lifting while Starscream pulled with flimsy arms – as a sky-accustomed Cybertronian, fighting on land with his own fists was never something he relished –up onto the highest branch they could find.

For them. The highest branch for them, and as Starscream watched Knockout jauntily emerge from the green depths of the groundbridge and casually pluck at a cube of energon clinging to the stone cliff before him, he felt a sudden wash of emotions – uneasiness, sadness, and just a hint of rage.

His hand snaked across the branch to touch Eva's arm. The girl did not move from her position, or even flinch. One eye was shut, the other open and searching, staring through the reticle.

Knockout was conversing with a few Vehicons, out of Eva's range. She sighed and sat up, stretching her back. "Are you sure that these M.E.C.H weapons will stun a Cybertronian?"

"If not for a few minutes," Starscream replied, easing up as well. Through the thick brush he could see the bridge as it dimmed and then died, leaving the working Vehicons and of course, Knockout himself, to their business. He whispered, "As soon as he starts making his way over here, get ready."

"Will you cut the branch?"

"Yes. I'll do my best."

"Be careful," genuine concerned laced her tone, and Starscream ducked his head into the shadows before he could smile.

They'd planned ahead of time, of course. Worst case scenario: if they weren't captured, but instead discovered by Megatron or anyone else, they would run. Cross Nevada's border into another state – Eva had connections with a small number of people.

The same applied if one of them was captured, despite the fact that Starscream had no idea how to drive.

There was no doubt that either person would abide by those rules.

"Here," Eva flicked the knife from her pocket and tossed it to Starscream. It was still flecked with Starscream's blood but, a knife was a knife, as long as it wasn't dull.

He began sawing. Back and forth, Eva poised beside him. In the small ravine below, Knockout was finished speaking and making his way slowly across the dirt, towards the stacks of energon.

"Hurry," Eva hissed.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Starscream grunted, sweat glistening on his brow. The leaves fluttered and twirled to the ground, the bark cracking, pulled from its moorings by gravity alone. Finally, Starscream began hacking at the branch as if it were a piece of freshly slaughtered meat, huffing from the effort.

The limb cracked, the sound painfully loud. It snapped with an abrupt crack, catching on more branches as it tumbled towards the Vehicons below.

It smashed against Knockout's shoulder. The red mech gave a cry of alarm and leaped back, and then began fussing – a jagged white line was marked against his smooth finish.

He looked up. Starscream darted back into the shadows, but the knife had caught the light, glinting.

"Steady," he said shakily.

"I'm steady enough, babe. Don't push me or I'll miss, and then we'll _really _have a problem," Eva replied. She glared through the scope and cooed, "Come on, Reddie. Quit bitching about your paintjob and investigate the strange sight…"

Knockout began stepping up the slope carefully, rock crumbling beneath his weight. Starscream pressed his back against the trunk, heart hammering.

"Cut another one!" Eva hissed.

"What?"

"Cut another branch!"

Starscream lunged forward towards a smaller, already drooping limb. It only took a good three or four hacks before it, too, came crashing to the ground, just as Knockout's head poked into view, confusion written across his waxy features.

_Yeah, that's right, doc bot. Come and investigate…_

With a grunt, he heaved himself up and began walking, footsteps vibrating through the desolate forest. He was muttering something to himself, red eyes peering back and forth.

Back and forth. Not up and down.

A mistake.

_No wonder you're not in the field, you blithering fool._

"Right under the neck plating," Starscream whispered. He leaned forward too far and his injured side smarted, a flash of pain shooting through him. He grunted and clutched at his abdomen. Through gritted teeth he snarled, "Shoot the fragger."

Knockout stopped under the tree, optics flashing dangerously. Eva shifted the muzzle down and hissed incomprehensible words.

Starscream was sure that he forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

_Closer…_

So, _so_, close…

He barely saw the flash, but saw Eva squeeze the trigger. The small dart slipped effortlessly between two wires and dug deep into Knockouts shoulder. The red mech jumped and slapped at the appendage, cursing, caught in a torrent of electricity that fried his sensors and caused his processors to crash.

He fell, landing against the trunk of the tree.

The branch beneath Eva cracked. Her gun slipped from her grasps, the strap dangling. Eva herself was pitched forward, feet scrambling for purchase, fingers groping for any type of solid surface.

She fell anyway.

"Eva!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Stars," her muffled voice called. She was clasping her arms around a flimsy branch that looked as if it would crack any second. Her feet kicked madly – the drop was at least twenty feet, if not more.

Enough to kill her, for sure. Especially if she landed against Knockouts slouched, unconscious form.

"Don't let go!" Starscream called.

"Why on _Earth_ would I let go?"

Starscream huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face and sliding against the tree's base. He stopped, cursing as he heard the Vehicons approaching steps. He had to get to Eva…

Knockout jolted, suddenly, struck by another leftover bout of electricity. He fell, landing heavily on his back, one arm splayed out to the side, optics dead to the world.

All the while, Eva hung like a monkey from a sinewy, twisting branch, a string of swears pouring from her lips.

"Here," Starscream reached her, extending his arm. Eva, who, by this point, had begun trembling, stared at him, her complexion pale and sweaty and pasty.

"Come here," Starscream said, squeaky boots sliding against the hard bark.

She didn't move. She seemed frozen, legs and arms wrapped around the vine. The gun hung loosely around her neck. She looked as if she were about to vomit, and her head was strained, face tilted towards the sky.

_"Eva…"_

_She's afraid of heights._

"Just grab my hand," Starscream urged. "Quickly! Those Vehicons will be here any minute, and we don't have time to waste!"

"Go without me."

"_No_."

"I'm fine," she squeezed the branch tighter, eyes sliding shut. "Right here."

"I thought that you weren't afraid of anything, Eva."

The girl's eyes snapped open, unreadable orbs staring at Starscream. Her pink, full lips twisted into a grimace, and she tried to look down – the sight caused her to groan and press her forehead against the vine.

"I…" Starscream continued, one arm extended, "I _won't_ let you fall. I'd offline myself before I let you fall, Eva. I swear by the Allspark."

The girl moved. Flick. An almost tiny, unnoticeable shiver.

Then, she pried one hand off the vine and reached out for Starscream's splayed palm.

Starscream heaved with a strength he didn't think he'd ever possessed, his side screaming in pain the entire time. Then, with a single bound Eva gripped the branch next to him and began to shakily maneuver her way down towards Knockout.

Starscream exhaled sharply, and then began to follow her. It was a miracle when his feet connected with solid ground, and he instantly joined Eva where she was crouched beside Knockouts head, waiting.

She wrapped her arms around him, suddenly. Kissed him, pressed her lips against his neck, and then let him hold her.

Starscream returned the favor. When he pulled away, he glanced up at Knockouts blank face plates and said, "I gave you an overview of what to do, what to touch and what _not_ to touch?"

Eva nodded. Then, she grinned, full of her usual humor. "Don't jerk the funny bone. Got it. And try not to stab myself on anything…sharp."

Eva helped Starscream clamber up onto Knockout's chest plates, and then hefted her up next to him. As he did, he saw a faint flash of purple and then, several hundred yards away, the red flash of Vehicon optics. He cursed and kicked aside a small, imperceptible plating that only the human eye could make out from this angle, sucked in a lungful of air, and slipped under – no, into – Knockout's body.

It was weird, too him. Disturbing. Mental, in a sense that if Knockout were to awaken, the metal grinding together could, quite possibly, grind he and Eva both into paste. They were hidden under a thin membrane of wires and tubes, the stench of oil and polish heavy in the atmosphere. Through the small crack, Starscream saw Eva's form as she slid and landed beside him, hair wild about her head, eyes hallow and frightened.

She scooted as close to Starscream as possible, ducking under his raised arm, adjusting her body so she could peer through the opening. They both waited with baited breath as the legs of two Vehicons appeared, voices muffled. Starscream strained to hear, holding Eva close as he did so.

"...Should we take him back to Lord Megatron?"

"Yes. Call for a groundbridge."

Tugging. Plates shifted, gears turned slowly. Eva was doing a fantastic job of stifling her fear, though she was shaking, as if she had a cold. Starscream pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before settling down.

Knockouts unconscious form began to move.

They were taking him back. Taking him…home. Back to the ship. Back to _Megatron_.

All the way back to where Starscream's Decepticon troubles started.


	12. Kode

Knockout's helm scraped against the cool steel floor of the Nemesis, spraying hot sparks in every direction.

The ride was bump, and Starscream found himself feeling queasy – partly because of the fact that he was being jostled and tossed around like a rag doll, and partly because it was dawning on him that yes, he had just crawled inside one of his own kind. For once, he was able to feel some empathy for the Decepticon medic. If he woke up suddenly and found Starscream and Eva squirming around beneath his plating…

It wouldn't be pretty. Not pretty at all.

Starscream nudged Eva with his knee, and the girl glanced up, red-rimmed eyes wide and filled with dread. She gulped, and then lifted her head to peer through the impressive gap between Knockout's chest plates and the wires beneath.

Starscream jerked one long, pale finger upwards. Eva nodded, and then began wriggling her body upward. Before she blocked Starscream's view, he got a glimpse of the two Vehicons as they walked, pulling Knockout by his feet.

Probably scratching up his paintjob. The fragger deserved it, Starscream thought with a huff. He grimaced, and then pressed his hands against Eva's backside and heaved. She stifled a squeal and slid out of sight, Starscream scrambling up behind her.

He almost froze. Almost. The spotless walls of the ship looked too….huge. Like a massive, looming cliff. The red metal beneath his bare hands was cold to the touch, and Starscream's slick shoes struggled to latch onto the smooth surface. Finally, giving a small cry – the Vehicons didn't seem to hear – he slid down and landed on his knees next to a startled Eva.

She lunged and pulled him out of the way as Knockout's arm swept past, raking against the ground. Sparks hit Starscream's cheek, and he hissed.

The Vehicon's turned a corner, leaving the two humans to their own devices. It took Starscream make sense of his bearing, for although the Nemesis wasn't new to him, he hadn't been on the ship in…

Well, in a while. He had memories, so many memories – beatings, battles, and standoffs – nothing out of the ordinary for a Decepticon, but certainly not something he liked to think about.

Eva touched his arm, the gesture warm, kind. Starscream gulped and smoothed back his dirt covered, silver hair. He felt weak in the legs, nervous, although he didn't want Eva to see it. If he was strong, she was strong, and vice versa. The exchange was wordless; Starscream didn't dare shatter the silence.

Finally, Eva said hoarsely, "Where too?"

Starscream thought for a moment, rushing towards the corner as he did so, Eva hurrying behind him. He tried to call up as many memories as he could, focusing on the layout on the ship. It would take them twice as long to get where they were going, due to their small size, and since most rooms were opened manually, reaching the lever would be impossible. They would have to wait until a mech passed by any opened the door.

It all seemed impossible, but they couldn't go back now. Off to the side was the groundbridge control room, their only way off this hellish warship. Starscream's fondest memories rested in the medical bay, where Knockout was probably being poked and prodded and questioned by Soundwave, if not Megatron.

That took out two adversaries. He and Eva were without weapons – if they somehow managed to transform Starscream back to his original form, that wouldn't matter. Outrunning Megatron would matter, and the more Starscream thought about it, the stupider it sounded.

_Think ahead, Screamer, your wit is your strongest ally now…_

Eva tugged on his arm and pointed down the hallway. Two Vehicon's were making their way slowly, speaking in hushed tones. Starscream gripped Eva and pressed her against the wall, flat, hearing the heavy footsteps approach.

The Vehicon's passed by and turned down another hall.

Eva breathed a sigh of relief, then, she hissed, "Come up with a plan yet?"

"Got one. Stay close."

He ducked out into the open, Eva hot on his heels, towards the nearest doom he could find – he remembered the hallway clearly, knowing that the medical bay was just around the corner – and motioned for Eva to stop. Then, he gradually peered down the passageway.

It was clear.

He and Eva made a mad dash down the hall, feet echoing throughout the vast, yet narrow chamber. On one occasion they had to slam on the brakes and press themselves against the wall, for a trio of Vehicon's stepped through the doorway to their right, crossing the hallway without looking down. Another time, Starscream feared that they had attracted the attention of the menacing Insecticon's that loved to skitter on ceiling like hideous, infectious cockroaches. Starscream had watched Eva go pale at the sight of the newest addition to the Decepticon ranks, but she'd kept her cool – as always – and had taken comfort in Starscream's warm embrace afterwards.

"This is where Megatron keeps all his important rewards," Starscream said, one hand on his hip, the other gesturing towards the massive steel door before them. They'd reached the end of the hallway, Eva turning around and around as she looked for danger. Because of that, Starscream felt as if he was just talking to air, but at least it gave him something else to think about. He continued with, "The poor fragger didn't know any better – he never imagined that I would return, so he hasn't moved them."

"And you're sure that the relic is here?" Eva hissed. She clutched Starscream's shoulder, her breath warm against his ear. "Promise me?"

Starscream gently pried her fingers loose and turned, brows creasing. He wrapped long fingers around Eva's hand and held them, squeezing to emphasis specific words. "_Yes_. This _is_ what we came for, right?"

"It's what_ you_ came for. I just stuck along because…" Eva's face flushed, and she ducked her head.

Starscream smiled sheepishly. "I know," he whispered, and then gingerly guided Eva away.

Voices sounded from within the room, and both humans erupted into action. Starscream stumbled and knelt in a small nook between the door and the wall, a space copied and plastered opposite of him, an ideal place for Eva to hide. The girl was already there, bathed in the shadows.

Starscream raised a finger and pressed it against his lips. By this point, his organic spark – no, his heart – was pounding to the point that he feared it would rip in his chest and split free from its mooring.

Eva nodded in acknowledgement, crouching, waiting.

At that moment, the doors slid open, the sound familiar.

Soundwave's foot was suddenly in front of Starscream, blocking his view of Eva.

Starscream was sure that he forgot how to breathe, if only for a second.

The towering mech didn't seem bothered. Didn't see anything disturbed or out of place. No tentacles sprang forth and strangled Starscream and Eva, no avenging foot stomped down and crushed them to paste. Soundwave just stood there, unmoving like an ominous, dark statue, visor blank.

_Don't move. _Starscream mouthed the words to Eva, who had shifted up just a bit to peer over the curve of Soundwave's foot. Her hair fell across her face, and she was poised in a half standing, half squatted that, if held for a long time, would surely begin to cramp.

Soundwave moved. Stepped forward, and then began his usual slow walk through the ship, turning a corner. As soon as he disappeared, Starscream jerked his finger forward.

He and Eva dove into the room before the door had a chance to seal shut, missing the gap by a fraction of a second.

They were in.

_In!_

Starscream exhaled the breath he'd been holding, slapping his hands against his knees and bending over, sucking in the stale air. When he rose, Eva's arms were around him, her lips touching his briefly. When she pulled away, some color had returned to her face. Her hands, however, were still shaking slightly.

"Nice move, slick," she breathed. "I about crapped my pants, you know that?"

"Not me," Starscream said, grinning toothily.

"Then you've got bowels of steel, bro," Eva clapped him on the shoulder, and then began surveying the brightly lit room. Massive, Cybertronian sized equipment was littered around the room, from pliers to data pads to syringes; in the center, on a rectangular table, lay the relic, draped on a white sheet as if it were royalty.

This one, unlike its twin, was a rusty purple instead of red. It was significantly thin in the middle, like a double-bladed spear. It was it. It was definitely the one in the picture, there, with shocking clarity.

"How do we work it?" Eva whispered. "Come on, pull up some info. You're a smart man."

"Mech," Starscream corrected with a grumble. "Soon to be mech."

He strolled forward, Eva lagging behind and watching the door with a wary eye. Starscream stopped at the leg of the table, touching the stainless metal, the material cool to the touch. Then, he glanced back at Eva with heavy lids and drawled, "It's your time to shine, Miss Bishop. Any ideas on how we're getting up there?"

Eva was there before he could blink, rapping her knuckles against the table leg. Her lips twisted into a grimace and she said, "I can climb poles – don't ask me how – and, judging from the size of that relic, I could probably push it off the table."

"And attract _unwanted attention_?" Starscream exclaimed shrilly. He caught himself, and then lowered his voice, the words jumbled and rushed. "_No_. No. I _won't _allow it. Worse, you'd hurt yourself – I thought that you had a fear of heights?"

Eva looked stumped. She crossed her arms, feet fidgety like a young sparkling. She pouted, and muttered, "I looked down."

"Yes, you did."

"Fine," she threw up her arms. "Be my guest, Tarzan. But let me tell you – your balls are going to be _sore_ in the morning."

Starscream peered upwards, at the underside of the table, and then rolled his eyes. "Give me a lift," he muttered. Eva ducked down, cupping her hands, grunting when Starscream slowly stepped into them.

She boosted him up with effort. Starscream wrapped his arms and legs around the stainless steel, and began to climb, wiggling his way up inches every second.

He didn't dare look down. He wasn't afraid of heights like Eva – obviously – but in this body, he knew that a mistake could be fatal. Eva wouldn't have the strength to catch him if he fell. He'd be reduced to a bloody pancake against the ground, and Eva?

Well, by the time he hit the floor, Megatron or Soundwave of someone would be on her. His screaming would send everyone running, for sure.

"You're almost there," Eva's voice seemed dim, tiny. It was then Starscream's head hit something hard – the underside of the table – and he had to hold with one hand and cling with the other. Then, muscles screaming, sweat pouring down his face, he pulled himself up onto the table.

There it was. The relic.

His freedom. All laid out before him.

"Jackpot?" Eva called. When Starscream peered over the edge, she was staring up at him, lips pulled into a line as she waited for a response. Starscream gave her a thumbs up, diving back into his work without another word.

Change of plans. Ditch the "push-and-roll" idea. He was going to transform himself back, right here and now. Do it, grab Eva, and sneak back out of here. He knew the hallways of the Nemesis, had every nook and cranny and secret passageway and room and escape route memorized. Many of the other Decepticon's did not.

Ah, the perks of being Megatron's former second.

So Starscream ducked down, said a quick prayer in Cybertronian, and then got to work.


	13. Meluncur

"How's it going up there, Stars?"

Starscream peered down at Eva. The girl was lax, lounging against the leg of the massive chair with her hands resting in her lap. She tilted her head back, pink lips pulling into a grim smile. Then, she went back to partly keeping her gaze trained on the door.

"Fine," he replied. He was standing on the screen of a data pad that someone had left next to the relic, using his feet to hop back and forth between keys. All was written in Cybertronian, the red symbols dancing crazily beneath him, the soles of his feet slippery against the smooth surface. It was a pain without the use of his real hands.

He'd get them back soon, for sure. He had no idea how the relic worked – its twin had been activated solely by accident – and just for appearances sake, it looked as if this one would be ten times more difficult to figure out. That was why he was trying his best to find some sort of instruction on the data pad of how to work the mysterious relic.

He bunched up the muscles in his legs and leaped, landing solidly against a familiar symbol that sent another wave of familiar text expanding across the screen. Starscream bit his lip, eyebrows raised as he scanned the page back and forth. Finding nothing of any value, he slammed his foot down and exited to the main display. He could see his reflection in the glass – eyes sunken and hallow, cheekbones prominent from the glaring light of the data pad, hair more white than silver, now, as if the stress had somehow caused his age to accelerate.

All and all, he looked as if he'd just gotten back from a late night of fragging and high-grade. Dead to the world. Like a corpse or something.

He would have to improvise, something Starscream, believe it or not, hated. He hopped off the data pad and walked over to the relic, sinking to his knees and taping pale fingers against the activation screen. It lit up, and the relic seemed to hum, vibrate, shaking the entire table. Starscream glanced over the edge and saw that Eva had leaped to her feet, stepping away in confusion.

Starscream smirked. Looked back at the glowing screen, grinning sheepishly. A torrent of Cybertronian text streamed before his eyes, some words recognizable, others ancient to no end. Reading instructions wasn't exactly his forte, so he slapped his palm against the screen.

The relic jumped as if were a yo-yo.

Starscream let out a loud curse, leaping back. He was able to pulled his foot out of the way as the object slammed back against the table, wobbling for a moment, and then falling still. The screen was glowing green, the words now jumbled. Starscream watched in amazement as they began to repair themselves, returning to the transcript Starscream understood.

All the while, Eva was standing with her hands on her hips. "What was that?" she called.

"Nothing."

"Right, right, so the relic just decided to jump. Maybe it's scared of you, Stars," she snorted. "Like everything _else _you fondle."

"So that means _you're_ scared of me, too, right?"

Starscream couldn't help but let out a shrill giggle when Eva's face blazed red. Absently, her hands wandered to her thighs, and she stared down at the ground, embarrassed.

Starscream stared at her for a brief moment, feeling the urge to ditch the relic, climb down there, and kiss her. He didn't – he had work to do – but the urge was more prominent than the urge to return to his original body.

He had a thought nagging at the back of his mind. What if he left the project, left the Nemesis with Eva, and the two stayed away from everything – the war, Megatron, the Autobots, M.E.C.H? Using Eva's connections, they could travel anywhere, go to a different state or country, maybe? Destroy all evidence, somehow convince both sides of the war that he'd somehow been killed?

He could see it clearly in his mind. The rest of his human life spent with Eva on some island, with enough food to last a lifetime, lovemaking while swathed in warm sheets. ]

It sounded like heaven.

There was no doubt that he loved Eva more than anything else – more than his old body, more than his life, probably – and it was a shock. He'd set aside the notion that Decepticons' were heartless long ago, especially after seeing countless incidents of Decepticon members finding mates and them losing them in the most awful was imaginable. He'd just been so engrossed in Megatron and his foolish motives, so engrossed, obsessed with overthrowing his master that he hadn't let himself…live.

He'd still been obsessed, even as a rogue. A _Cybertronian_ rogue. He'd had a chance, then. He'd had weapons and strength and flight…until M.E.C.H had stolen his T-Cog. His confidence and ego had been shaken after that. A flightless Seeker wasn't a Seeker at all.

Then came the predicament. He'd all but forgotten when he'd become human. The infatuation had nagged at the back of his mind, but for some reason the fact that he was a fleshy, scrawny, barely six-foot-tall human and, of course, the distraction of Eva had snuffed out all hope.

Because of that, for the first time in eons, he felt...

Alive.

He loved the feeling. Loved_ Eva_ with all his spark for showing him the feeling.

So why was he here?

Starscream' fingers hovered over the screen, muscles twitching beneath thin skin. His breathing was shallow, ragged in his chest.

Someone was calling him.

"…Starscream!" it was Eva, hissing madly, jabbing her finger towards the door. "Starscream!"

Footsteps. Pounding footsteps.

Multiple footsteps.

_Scrap._

He leaped back, landing hard on his rear. He didn't have time to climb down, but in a fraction of a second he was able to detect Eva as she hid behind the table leg, knuckle white from gripping the steel. She glanced up and mouthed incomprehensible words to Starscream, who was swearing to himself, trying to find a hiding spot.

At the moment the door slid open, he was on his stomach behind the data pad. It provided a small amount of cover, but if he pressed himself hard against the table…

Starscream glanced towards the door in horror.

Megatron.

He was alone, forked feet pounding against the ground, head swiveling back and forth as if he were scenting the air, like a bloodhound. One step put him directly in front of Eva, but from the angle, Starscream was still hidden.

He began to crawl. Wriggle like a worm, stilling his breathing.

"I know you're here."

Starscream felt as if his stomach was gone. Leaving his throat. A cold sweat broke out across his skin and there was a horrendous, yet faint ringing behind his ears. The terror robbed him of the ability to speak or move or think.

"Humans…" Megatron's crimson optics narrowed. Lips plates pulled back, revealing jagged teeth.

Then, with an animalistic snarl, he slapped the table to that it slowly tipped onto its side.

Starscream's mind was frozen, but his limbs reacted, instinctively. He threw himself towards the edge of the table, using the edge of the data pad as support, feet knocked out from under him by the relic as it slid down to the ground.

His fingers latched onto the edge of the table, just as it crashed to the ground, the noise deafening.

The data pad's screen cracked, white veins spider webbing across its surface. The relic bounced, and then rolled to a stop against the wall.

Starscream dangled, muscles screaming as he hoisted himself up.

Eva lay, exposed.

Megatron grinned. It was the only thing he saw before he lost his hold and slid down the tipped table, fingers scrambling for purchase. He hit the ground and agony exploded inside him, his legs, his stomach, and his head. Bubbling red liquid erupted inside his mouth, and he let out a ragged shriek.

The world faded to black, in and out. He heard the sound of metal scraping against metal, the sparks like yellow fireworks behind his eyes.

Megatron's foot appeared before him, and then another sight, altogether.

It was Eva. She cupped Starscream's face in her hand, dirty face streaked with tears.

Starscream reached up and swiped them away with his thumb. Red spots danced behind his vision, but he groaned, spitting out a globule of blood.

He glared at Megatron.

"I'd heard rumors," the mech murmured. "Reports, perhaps, of your unfortunate dilemma. And yet you still sneak onto my ship, with a purebred human, of all things? Even after you left, I still held a morsel of respect for you."

Starscream coughed, the sound raspy. Eva held him, head resting in her lap. Her gaze, however, was fixed on Megatron. He looked as if he were trying to ignore her, but when he saw that Starscream was beyond replying, he focused on Eva.

"Tell me, child, what is your designation?"

She didn't reply.

Megatron knelt, suddenly, the motion so abrupt that Eva jumped, jarring Starscream's pounding head. She regained her composure and said shakily, "Eva."

And then Starscream's adoration for Eva – no, his mate – skyrocketed.

"Eva McLovin."

"McLovin," Megatron murmured, as if he were savoring the name. Then, his optics narrowed.

Starscream stifled a laugh.

"And what, exactly, do you represent to dear Starscream?"

Starscream's vision had cleared, and Megatron's jagged face was clear a crystal, hovering just a foot away from he and Eva. Sweat trickled down Eva's neck as she strained to look into the Decepticon leaders piercing eyes.

She said, "I'm his frag-friend."

Megatron recoiled, disgust flashing across his face plates. Then, his brows furrowed and he stared at Starscream for an explanation. The downed Seeker just raised his hand and extended a thumbs-up.

"You're…involved with a human?" It was more of a statement than a question, the words spat out, and sharp as ground glass. Megatron stood to his full height, crossing massive, bulky arms over his broad chest. One eyebrow rose, his gaze unwavering.

Fortunately, Eva was just as tough. She mimicked Megatron's position, minus the standing, crossing arms over her own chest, lower lip jutting out in a fake pout.

The simple gesture would probably get her killed, but at this point, it didn't matter to Starscream. His legs felt broken, shattered, probably, and fresh drops of blood were oozing down his disturbed side.

At that moment, the doors slid open and four Vehicon's rushed onto the scene, weapons raised and blazing. They stopped at Megatron's command, faceplates expressionless, guns trained on the two humans below.

Eva's voice rose to a shout. "No wonder Starscream ditched this dump! You guys don't know a thing about hospitality, I see! Poor Screamer and I had to _climb inside Knockout's body_ in order to hitch a ride on this hellish ship," she paused, and then added, "It wasn't fun. Have you ever tried to crawl inside your own kind?"

Megatron looked mildly disturbed.

"_Hospitality_," Eva continued, and when Starscream's eyes traveled upward, he could see her own organic optics slowly searching the room for some sort of exit. "You beat this poor con' to a pulp, for what? If it weren't for you, he would have never met me, probably. I bet you feel like crap thinking about it."

Megatron snarled, the noise deep in his chest

"That's right," Eva whispered. "Come at me."

Megatron's cannon glowed and he raised it, face twisted into an ugly mask of rage. "I believe, Starscream and Eva, that you've run out of time. No more. No more chasing, no more subterfuge and whimsical attempts. It's as if Primus himself has delivered you both to me as a gift. And as you know, I am quite fond of gifts, especially when they serve their purpose."

Eva stared, lips pulled into a thin line.

She move and Megatron fired. Shoved Starscream off her lap and lunged to the side. Starscream rolled over and over and over, the motion jarring his injured legs and causing them to ache. A flash of light ripped past his closed eyelids, the noise like a thunderclap. Heat seared his back as he came to a stop.

When he opened his eyes and rolled over, he saw that the ground where he and Eva had been sitting moments before was a blackened mess, the crater deep and smoking. Through the smoke, Starscream could see Eva struggling to her feet.

Part of her shoulder and neck was burned badly – she hadn't escaped the blast as well as Starscream had – and tears were streaming down her soot covered face.

But she was alive, nonetheless.

Starscream tested his legs, just as the first shots were fired from the Vehicon's weapons. Rays of red scorched past his face, ruffling his hair. He crawled on his hands and knees towards the overturned table, looking for cover.

"Eva!" he shrieked through the noise.

The girl was limping, clutching her shoulder. The flesh was cauterized, but Starscream knew that the pain was intense – she was screaming with each movement, barely able to stand.

She collapsed in a heap, and Starscream used the last of his strength to throw himself over her body.

Another familiar eruption that caused his eardrums to vibrate.

And suddenly, part of the wall before them disappeared.

Gone. Ripped from the ship.

It should have been good news. But then, Starscream was able to recognize the physics and as soon as the sight hit him, the sight of the clear blue sky and wispy clouds, he realized that the situation had just gotten a whole lot worse.

As the wall fell away, tumbling towards the ground below, a massive upheaval of wind smashed into everything in the room and sent it sliding. Megatron was forced onto his stomach. Two Vehicon's couldn't fight the current and were sucked away, screaming.

"The relic!" Megatron howled.

"Frag!" Eva spat from beneath Starscream. The rod was bouncing, head over heels.

Megatron lunged.

Missed. The relic, along with the table it had sat upon, disappeared out of the ship.

Megatron landed inches away from Eva and Starscream, the impact causing them to lose whatever grip they had. They slid, legs kicking, both wailing, the wind tearing at their clothes and hair and pulling them towards the edge.

Over the edge.

The Nemesis was suddenly retreating into the sky, the open air disorienting Starscream for a moment. He lost sight of Eva.

But he did catch sight of Megatron diving from the hole in the wall.

Falling.

Transforming, and hurtling straight towards Starscream, like a comet.

And certainly, if not definitely, intending to kill.


	14. Menangis

**Second to last chapter! I had a lot of fun righting this one, despite the...developments. Anyway, thank's for all your wonderful reviews, and keep them coming!**

**I do not own Transformers: Prime.**

* * *

Starscream felt as if he were streaking through space, undefined, a speck in the sky.

Bullets flew past his ear. Megatron was advancing, faster and faster, shooting through the clouds. At this altitude, breathing was difficult, the wind tearing away at Starscream's vocal cords as he tried to scream for help – to Eva, to anyone, really – however, his voice was torn away as soon as he opened his mouth.

So he twisted his body at the last minute, latching onto Megatron's wing.

Worst mistake thus far.

The wind increased, tenfold, Starscream stomach feeling as if it were going to shoot down through his mouth. Tears blurred his vision, his breaths coming out short and labored. Megatron, feeling the disturbance, rolled over and over and over…

He shook Starscream off, and the Seek flew back, smacking into a soft object.

"Crap!" Eva screamed.

Starscream absently said a quick prayer in Cybertronian, thanking Primus that she was still alive. When he tilted his body to look up, he saw that she was falling, feet down, arms flailing, hair streaming behind her.

A foot behind was the relic.

A hundred feet below, Megatron and the Vehicon were looping around for another shot. Eva, screaming to be heard, pointed to the relic.

"Get it! I'll handle Megatron!"

She met Starscream's eye, winked and blew him a kiss, and then angled her body and shot towards Megatron like a bullet. Starscream, stunned by her courage, opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when the end of the relic brushed against his back.

He reached out and wrapped his arms and legs around its base, righting it so the tip was facing down, tearing through the sky like an arrow. Eyes stinging, Starscream's fingers began to fly across the touchscreen, breaking past codes and walls. The familiar tingling was invigorating – although, that could have just been from the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He spared a glance down.

The Nemesis was known for soaring high above the clouds, so the fall was going to be a long one, almost shorter than he was used to. The sun touched the puffy balls of misty liquid, reflecting their light. Starscream pulled up, head searching back and forth for…

Something smashed into him. Something hard. It flew out of nowhere, a roar that dimmed his vision and sent him careening away from the relic before he had time to press the final, fate-sealing button. He cursed, arms and legs windmilling wildly.

A shadow fell across Starscream.

Blotting out the sun, falling in his bipedal form, was Megatron.

Megatron's claws were inches from Starscream's face when he recoiled.

The Decepticon leader gave a mad howl that, even from thousands of feet in the air, could still be heard. It took Starscream a moment to realize the reason for his former master's deranged howls.

Eva had her feet planted firmly against Megatron's shoulders, her ratty old jacket wrapped around the Decepticon leader's optics, blotting out his sight. Hair curling above her, face twisted into a savage snarl, she pulled the jacket tighter.

Megatron snarled, and slashed with razor-sharp claws at the intrusion.

Starscream had twisted away, then, tapping furiously at the words, his tears causing them to be distorted, blurry. The knot in his stomach was keeping him from concentrating, especially since, in the back of his mind he had a horrible, horrible feeling that Eva was in terrible danger.

He glanced back. Megatron was spinning around and around, but Eva held strong. In a brief flash, Starscream saw the deep lacerations in her back, the blood twirling through the air like a ribbon caught in the breeze.

She did not let up. Even when Megatron wrapped his arms around her waist, she did not give up.

_That's my girl, Eva Bishop. That's my girl._

"Vehicons! _Shoot him_!" Megatron tilted his head towards the small dot that was the Nemesis. There was the familiar hum of an engine, and then twins flashes of gunfire streaked down around Starscream. Something grazed his shoulder, burning the material, causing brief pinpricks of pain to shoot down his arms.

_Scrap!_

"Press the button, Starscream! _Press the button_!" Eva howled, trying to kick, claw, and bite her way out of Megatron's grip. Through a gap in the dark hair that blocked her face, Starscream could see a single eyes staring out at him, pleading, begging…

He slapped two fingers against the touchscreen. Scrambling in the open air, Starscream extended his arm, kicked the end of the rod so to allow the tip to face upwards, straight at his face.

A small, circular hatch on the end of the rod opened. A beam of red light caught Starscream in the forehead.

Jagged bullets of agony rippled through his head. There as an explosion, a thunderclap of immense proportions, and suddenly Starscream felt his legs begin to grow and his neck extend and his chest heave outwards, as if his heart was about to burst from his chest. He was sure he screamed – someone screamed, maybe Megatron, maybe Eva, and in a fraction of a second, he saw information scrolling across his optics.

Familiar information.

His information.

Whipping around, Starscream faced the falling Megatron, twin missiles aimed and ready to fire at the twitch of a finger.

However, he faltered when he saw Eva's writhing, cursing form.

It gave the pair of oncoming Vehicon's time to transform and plow into Starscream, full speed, almost wrenching his arms out of their sockets. He fired a missile on accident, and it shot away, spiraling wildly, disappearing into the clouds. He lashed out with a well-aimed kick that almost knocked one of his attackers away.

Almost.

Two Vehicon's had his pinioned, helpless. He was flightless, almost weaponless, still trying to get used to how his body functioned – as if it hadn't known before – and retain whatever feeling of himself he had left.

All the while, Megatron had Eva in his grip and was beginning to inch closer and closer.

When he looked down, he saw that they were heading towards the last stretch of clouds. Then, the true free-fall would begin.

He was beat. They were beat.

But that didn't stop Megatron from initiating the most terrible, horrific, scarring moment in Starscream's entire life.

He laughed, baring shark-like teeth, and then began to squeeze. Squeeze the human in his hand, claws seeping through flesh and crushing through bone. Eva spasmed, shrieking, clawing, more in pain than in fear. One leg kicked uselessly at the air beneath her. Blood poured from her lips, a constant torrent, a waterfall.

Starscream bellowed and tried to wrench himself out of the Vehicon's grip. The Vehicon's not expecting such ferocity, slackened.

Starscream thrust his claws through a Vehicon's spark, and then kicked it away. The lifeless body began to spin, trailing blue energon in all directions.

The other Vehicon dodged the blow and looped his arms around Starscream's neck, catching him in a chokehold. The Seeker, now too horrified and broken to retaliate properly or land a decent hit, began his groping, tortured screams.

Eva had fallen remotely still. One arm dangled, the other still twitching and slapping. Her head lolled back, revealing rapidly blinking eyes. She spat out blood, but it caught in the wind and was whipped back up, splattering against Megatron's chest plates.

Starscream felt tears prickle at the edge of his vision.

"This, Starscream, is what happens when you mingle with the erroneous species, the _weak_!" he shook Eva's body, "The _frail_!" he thrust her out, and she was so close, suddenly, so close that Starscream could into her eyes, see them begin to glaze over… "The _contemptible_! They are nothing, Starscream, and by associating with them, you've shown me that you are unfit to serve in the Decepticon ranks ever again! That you're _no better_ than the female you've been fragging!"

Starscream gave a final wail, lunged for Eva, lips forming words but body unable to express them.

_Iloveyousomuchpleasepleasedo n'tleaveme…_

_Please._

Then he turned away as Megatron's talons closed over his mate's head and crushed her skull as easily as a human would crush a fly.

He tossed her body away and it disappeared. Megatron, realization that the ground, an oncoming death, was rushing towards him, he transformed and blazed away, back towards the ship.

The Vehicon released Starscream and transformed, but Starscream bellowed and smashed his claws into the drone's wing. Hauling himself onto the Vehicon, his feet smashed into the cockpit, obliterating the glass.

Smoke streamed from the Vehicon's wing, mixing in with the thick tears that ran down Starscream's cheeks.

What if he let himself fall?

Let himself die. Death was…a blessing.

Death was…good.

He wanted to let go. Wanted to die. Wanted nothing more than to join his mate.

For eternity.

His grip slackened. The Vehicon rolled in the air, almost pitching Starscream off. He would have let go if it hadn't been for the fact that his claws seemed to be digging too deep into the Vehicon's wing.

He had about thirty seconds. They were falling, spiraling towards a vast, glittering lake, surrounded by snowy mountains, not a town in sight.

He slammed his heel into the Vehicon, urging him on. Sparks flew, energon leaked, splattering against Starscream's chest plates. The Seeker, enraged, gave an animalistic snarl.

Ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

Five.

Before Starscream and the Vehicon could both smash into the frigid water, Starscream jerked back, the Vehicon skimming over the small waves. They hit once and bounced, like skipping rocks, and then again, and again, until they slowed some – some, mind you – with Starscream clutching for dear life the entire time and trying his best not to howl in agony or fear.

The Vehicon smashed into the sandy shore. The impact crushed its helm like a tin can, dislodged its spark, and tore it from its socket. It also launched Starscream into the air, where he cartwheeled half a dozen times before crashing into the cold grass.

The landing was instantaneous, over before he had time to even think.

He couldn't process the pain. Not yet. No. In his sluggish mind, it would take time. Hours, even. Days. Hopefully days.

So he just lay there, listening to the soft breeze and the sloshing waves.


	15. Manusia

**As a treat, here's the last update. (Sorry for the shortness, but at this point, there's not much substance left to work with)**

**I'm not ending it here (Ya'll really think that I would screw you over like that?) at least, I'm not ending this series. There's one more I have planned, sort of a finale – it'll tie in with both this story and The Sterminio Principl - which means that you'll probably want to read that one, if you haven't already - and wrap up any loose ends. I hope you'll stick around with me for that!****  
**

**Anyway, for those of you who are concerned, and to end the story on a lighter note, this certainly won't be the last you'll see of Eva. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Starscream is…indignant._

The grieving process took longer than normal.

It wasn't in order, specifically. Anger came first. A blind rage that caused the energon in Starscream's veins to boil and his spark to clench, as if a giant fist were wrapped around it, squeezing, squeezing, until he couldn't take it and he had to do something…

He dismembered the dead Vehicon, first. Tore apart its wings, bathing in the hot energon that splattered across his chest, elbow deep in fluids. He picked it apart wire by wire, membrane by membrane, until the Vehicon was nothing left.

Starscream stole the drones T-Cog. It was a flimsy little device, lacking the powerful thrum of a Seeker. Starscream would have sliced open his own side and shoved the appendage inside him if it hadn't been for common sense and a sudden wave of exhaustion and depression.

He sulked away, limbs feeling heavy, the T-Cog dangling from his fingers and dripping the smoky blue liquid, leaving a small trail of dead grass. The moon reflected off the lake, washing over everything – including the object half sunk into the water by the ruined shore.

It was the relic.

The sight of it caused Starscream to slam still, going rigid as an icy feeling crept through him. His lips slid back over his teeth; it was the sight that caused the flash of anger. The relic. The Primus forsaken relic, the thing he'd ultimately gone after, the thing that had ultimately contributed to…

No. No. He wasn't going to say it. Couldn't admit it yet, especially with the question gnawing at the back of his head. He'd turned away at the last moment, assuming that Megatron was going to crush her head between his fingers – he hadn't actually seen it happen. He'd seen him throw something, but it had disappeared into the clouds before Starscream could get a good bearing.

Maybe she was still alive. Maybe Megatron had tricked Starscream, pretending to kill her and then tossing her away, realizing that he would give up…

Yeah. Then…then maybe a Vehicon, one watching the action from afar and not getting involved, had swooped in and saved her…there had been two other Vehicons, the ones who hadn't been in the room when the wall had collapsed.

Although it all seemed so elaborate, even for Megatron. It was more of Starscream plan. Something Starscream would do.

And Megatron was not Starscream, which meant that it was unlikely.

With trembling, numb fingers, Starscream eased the relic out of the bank. It was bent in like a boomerang, dented and covered in a fine layer of thick grime, black in the moonlight.

With a howl, he flung it as hard as he could, out into the lake.

It landed with a splash, an upheaval of water, sinking beneath the small waves.

Starscream sat down on his hunches and wept.

* * *

Starscream is….bartering.

_You think it's all your fault, don't you?_

_You know what pain is like. You've lost lovers before, lost them to this pointless, stupid war. And what have you done?_

_You've moved on, Starscream. Because you're strong. _

_Tougher than the rest._

He didn't feel strong. He felt…empty. It was a different thing from strong, but much more powerful. Hard to be strong when your chest felt hallow, like someone or something had taken out a big chunk of yourself and sold it to the devil.

No creature should ever feel like that, Starscream concluded. No creature, human or Cybertronian, should feel like that. He'd gotten everything back, his Cybertronian heritage, his T-Cog, possibly, if he could find someone to install it.

He was free.

But at the same time…he wasn't. He was trapped in this bubble of thick, heavy misery that clouded his brain and made him dizzy, made him nauseas. The presence of a single person would cure that, and she was the cause of his anguish in the first place.

He'd been right, before. He'd had people in the past. Lovers. It wasn't like he and Eva had started that chapter, yet, but with the advances she'd made on him and he'd made on her, they'd been headed for that path.

It was hard to think about. He didn't want to think about it.

But he did, and because of that, the bargaining came next. The "why, Primus, why's" and the, "I'd do anything. I'd defect to the Autobots. I'd return to the Decepticons, fulfill my duties. I'd rip off my wings and throw them down in defiance, but only…"

"Only if you'd bring her back."

"Only if you'd let me go back and save her. Let me go back and kiss her, love her one more time. After what I've been through, I deserve _happiness_. Why won't you _give me happiness_?"

Primus never answered.

* * *

He only had one suicidal thought. It was new, for him. It was…refreshing. He'd wanted to leap off a cliff and fall hundreds of feet, smash head first into the dirt.

He'd almost done it. He'd turned back at the last minute, just before he'd extended a foot to step over the edge.

But he pulled back not because he was Air Commander Starscream or Lord Starscream or any of those. He was Starscream the Cowardly Rogue, who wept in agony at the loss of his sweetheart. And he didn't want to die a faceless death.

He really, really felt like flying. But he couldn't, because he was grounded. So he sat on the ledge, legs kicking back and forth, beating against the open air. He had the T-Cog resting against his hip, and his back was hunched, wings fanning the air.

He looked like any other creature, too lost in his own thoughts to care about anything else. Eva had poked fun at him the night they'd exchanged affection. Pink, full lips had pulled into a line, red hair fanning out around her, making her look like some sort of avenging angel.

She'd been peppering soft kisses against Starscream's neck, her fingers interlocked with his own. She'd pulled away and smiled, saying, "You've got that look in your eye."

Starscream had raised fine brows, smirking. "That look? What, pray tell, is 'that look?'"

"You know…" Eva had rolled over, toying with a strand of fiery hair. "You one you get all the time when you're thinking too hard. I mean, I expected smoke to start coming out of your ears, but still…"

Starscream barely remembered what he had done next. Laughed, leaned over and kissed her, maybe? Something. It was something that had caused him an unexpected amount of warmth.

When he'd pulled away, he'd been grinning toothily. "You're able to read me that easily?"

"I'd be able to read you're Cybertronian face, if I wanted too."

"Oh, believe me, the facial cues are–"

"Different?_ Dissimilar_," she'd pressed her lips together in a thin line, looking away, as if what she'd said had somehow offended Starscream.

It hadn't. It's just intrigued him even more.

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean you can read my original form like an open book," Starscream muttered, allowing Eva to tuck her head under his chin.

Groggily, she'd said, "It kind of does. When you guys get mad, you may not turn bright red, but your face shows it. You feel it. When you're sad, you may not cry–"

"We cry," Starscream had murmured softly.

"You can feel it. Every creature can feel sadness or pain. And when you fall in love," Eva's eyes had shifted briefly, ever so briefly, to glance at Starscream. "You try to shut it out, but eventually you won't be able to ignore it. Especially when it's too late."

"Yeah," Starscream had run his fingers through her red hair, eyelids sliding shut with each breath. "Yeah. I guess that's what being part of your species means."

He'd fallen asleep, then.

How he wished he hadn't.

Staring out at the canyon beneath him, Starscream's fingers dug into the energon stained T-Cog at his side. He licked his lips, tapping a slow rhythm against his leg, like a sad song.

_Starscream is…_

_Human._


End file.
